Total Eclipse of My Heart
by 23Rudee23
Summary: 7 years after Breaking dawn and Nessie is all grown up. Jacob and Nessie fight to stay together with overprotective parents, Jacob's past with Bella, Werewolf drama, and a dark secret that could ruin their relationship.Plus Seth imprints! Nessie/Jacob
1. Chapter 1 The Longest Day Ever

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 1 – "The longest day ever" **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**Sitting in Jacob's car feels like home. We are heading down to La Push to visit the pack who I haven't seen in forever. Jacob has been really quiet since I came downstairs and saw him talking to my dad. I look over at him and he is focusing on the road. You could tell that he had something on his mind. What did my dad say to him that made him like this? I had to say something to him.**

"**What's on your mind? Is something wrong?" **

**Jacob shakes his head and looks over at me,"Nothing."**

"**Your a horrible liar." **

"**I'm Fine." He chuckles and puts one of his hands on my knee with the other on the wheel. **

**I was going to reply but when he put his hand on my knee my breath caught in my throat. My skin tingle under his touch. I took a deep breath and looked out the window and we were already at Jacob's house. **

**We go into Jacob's house and finds the pack playing a video game. Billy was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. **

"**Hey Guys!" No one answered Jacob. Then Billy spoke**

" **No point in trying to talk to them. They have been playing that stupid game all day." Billy then goes back to reading his paper. **

**We go into Jacob's room and I sit down on his bed. He sits next to me and his leg accidentally brushes against my leg and sends chills up my body. What is wrong with me this past couple weeks? Jacob is my best friend and I have known him my whole life but something has changed between us. When I'm around him I feel like a stupid teenager girl. I think I may be falling in love with my best friend. He looks at me and it breaks me from my train of thoughts. **

"**Nessie, What do you want to do today?" **

" **I don't care." Gosh,Nessie get it together! **

" **We can go to the beach," I nod my head and he gets up from the bed and goes to his drawer," I just need to change my shirt." **

"**Okay." Ugh, why can't I have a normal conversion with him. Relax Nessie, You have been to the beach with Jacob before. So why am I freaking out? He is only my best friend and I'm not interested in him. I look up at Jacob to see if he is almost ready and he is standing there shirtless and my breath catches in my throat. My eyes are lingering on his muscles. I never knew that Jacob was so fit. I have seen him without a shirt before so why am I fighting back the urge to reach out and touch him? I had to get out of this room. I look at Jacob and he has his back to me. I stand up and mumbled that I will be waiting for him outside and leave the room. **

**I was outside trying to remember how to breath when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I tensed up because I knew that it was Jacob. I could feel his muscles on my back through our clothes and it didn't help my situation. I have feelings for Jacob and it's getting harder to be around him. **

"**What's wrong?" **

"**I just don't feel good. " I took a deep breath," Will you take me home?" **

" **Of Course." I heard Jacob sighed and then we headed to his car and he drove me home. **

**~Jacob's p.o.v ~**

**On the ride to her house I was trying to figure out what was really wrong with Nessie. She was fine and then she was running out of my room. God, Edward is going to think that I tried something because she is coming home looking sick and she doesn't get sick. She hasn't been sick her whole life but I wasn't going to try to push her for information. I parked the car and she jumped out of my car and was in the house before I could say anything. **

**I got out of the car and decided that I needed to phase and go for a run. I was halfway to the forest when I got slammed to the ground. I was flipped over and punched in the face. I was shaking and was about to phase. I was so furious that I was having trouble focusing on who was attacking me. I felt someone pull the person off of me and I looked and saw Emmett holding Edward back. Edward looked like he was about to rip my head off.**

"**What did you do to her?" **

"**Nothing!" I stood up off of the ground. Edward was coming after me because of Nessie. **

"**Then why was she crying?" Edward said still struggling to get out of Emmett grip. **

"**She was crying?" I felt my heart drop. Nessie was crying and I didn't know why. All I know was that she got upset when we were in my bedroom and I took my shirt off and then she ran out. I heard Edward growl and I realized that he took my last thought the wrong way. **

"**Edward, It's not want you are thinkin-" Edward cut me off **

"**Go Home, Mutt" **

"**Nothing happened!" I screamed. I was shaking and ready to phase. Edward's face got serious and he said **

"**Don't come back here!" **

"**Fine" Edward and Emmett starts walking back to their house and I take off running to the forest and as soon as I get to the trees I phased. **

**I was running around for a few hours before As I was running I knew that Seth and Embry has phased and was running rounds with me. Two years ago Sam decided that it was time for him to settled down and now he had a family with Emily and I was now the Alpha. I decided that it was time to head back to my house. I was about an half a mile from my house when I heard a howl. Shit, Can this day get any worst? Then Seth told me that we had trouble. I speed up and ran toward the howl.. I reached the place where the howl came from and I saw Seth in his human form waiting for me with an extra pair of shorts in his hand. We were outside of Paul's house. I phased and pull on the shorts. **

"**What's going on?" **

"**Let's just say that we are about to have another member added to our pack..I looked at Seth and he was grinning.**

"**Who?" I ask and start walking toward the house. I heard Seth laugh then say **

"**Did you really let Edward attack you and you didn't even swing back?" **

**I growled at him.**

" **Seth, just tell me who and then shut up."**

"**I think her name is –"**

"**Wait, a girl!" We stopped walking. This can't be good. If someone is phasing that means that there must be a vampire around beside the Cullen's and there hasn't been a girl since Leah. **

"**Yeah her name is Madison." **

"**Okay" I started to walking toward the house. Shit This is just what I needed today. **

"**Jacob," I turned around to see Seth looking worried. **

" **We found her in woods and We don't know anything about her. She kind of looks like you"**

"**Seth, we are Quileute. We all look the same." I walked into the house and Seth followed.**

**Few hours earlier **

**~Nessie p.o.v~ **

**As soon as Jacob parked the car I jumped out and ran into my house. I ran pass my dad and mom and up to my room and when I closed the door tears slipped out of my eyes and I slipped down to the floor. What was wrong with me? Why did I have to feel this way toward Jacob? I know he doesn't like me back. My stupid feelings are going to ruin our friendship. I can't imagine my life with Jacob. Should I just tell him how I feel? Maybe he feels the same. **

**I heard a loud crash and stood and looked out of my window. I gasp at what I saw. I saw Edward on top of Jacob. I ran downstairs and was almost to the door when Rosalie and my mom was standing in my way. My mom spoke **

"**Nessie."**

"**Mom, I have to stop dad before he hurts Jacob." I was trying to get around them but they wouldn't let me. **

"**Don't worry about the mutt," Rosalie said, "Emmett is protecting him sadly." **

"**You guys don't understand." I hear Jacob scream 'fine' and I run to the window and I watch him phase and run into the woods. I am furious at everyone right now. I can't believe that they would blame Jacob for me coming home upset. I cross my arms and wait for my dad to walk into the door. He walks in and freezes when he sees me. **

"**Nessie – "**

"**Just Don't." I walk up to him and put my hand on his face and show him everything that happen since I left the house this morning. He looks guilty.**

"**Nessie, I'm Sorry." **

**I take my hand from his face and I walk up to my room without saying a word..I lay down on my bed and look at my clock and it reads 2:30pm. I have to call Jacob to apologize for my dad. Ugh , so much has happened today I can't believe that it's only been 3 hours. **

**Later that Day **

**~Jacob's p.o.v ~**

**I walk into the house and go into the living and I saw the whole pack sitting around the room talking. I look at the couch and saw an Quileute girl who was asleep but she looked like she was in pain. All that she was wearing was a t-shirt that means that she was have phased already. I turn to Paul **

"**How long has she been asleep?" **

"**Like 30 minutes, why?" He looked confused but I needed to run to my house and bring her back some of my sisters old clothes. **

"**She should sleep for like two more hours and then she will wake up." I look at Paul and he nods his head, "I need you to watch her and I will be back."**

"**Okay."I look around the room and everyone just nods. **

"**If anything happens howl." I leave Paul's house and heads to my house. I have no clue what to do but I'm not going to let the pack know that. I don't know how Sam helped all of us. I have to be ready because she will try to rebel and then she will freak out and the fever will continue for another week..I was going to have to teach her how to control it so she didn't phase all the time. I reached my house and when I walked in front door Billy looked up**

"**Nessie called and she said that she will call back later. Will you be back later?" **

"**No, Just tell her I have mono." I walk into Rachael's room and got like five outfits that she left and packed them in a gym bag. I also packed a couple of outfits for me because I was going to have to stay at Paul's for a few days. I walk back into the living room and sit down next to my dad. **

"**So you want me to tell Nessie that you have mono? Didn't you already use that excuse?" I just look at him. **

"**Well I don't have time to come up with a new one. I only have time to rest for like 5 minutes before I have to head back to Paul's." **

"**What's going on, Jacob?" **

**I close my eyes and lay my head back on the couch. **

"**Well this morning when I went over to pick up Nessie- – Edward basically gave me a sex talk even though I haven't even kissed Nessie and then Nessie starts acting weird so I take her home. Then I get beat up by Edward and told to never come back because he thought I hurt Nessie. I phase and start doing my rounds and Seth tells me we have an emergency. I go to Paul's house to find that I am going to have a new member to my pack and I don't know how to deal with it. Oh and that means that another vampire besides the Cullen's is in the area and my new pack member is a girl named Madison" **

"**Jacob, don't worry so much. Edward is just trying to protect Nessie and Nessie probably just has something on her mind."**

**I sigh, "I know but How do I deal with Madison? There hasn't been a girl since Leah." **

"**Your the Alpha and you might think that you don't know what to do but it will come to you." **

"**Thanks, Dad . I will be back in a few days." **

"**Anytime." My dad laughs, " So it's mono then?" **

**I laugh, "Yeah, I have mono." I grab my stuff and head back to Paul's. **

*******Please Review and tell me what you think! This my first twilight fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mono, Jacob Black, Really?

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

*I want to give a special thanks to team-jacob-4-ever126 and SecretVampire-x for reviewing. I'm glad that you like the story.

**Chapter 2 - "Mono, Jacob Black, Really?"**

**~Two Days Later ~**

**~Nessie p.o.v~ **

**I had to go shopping with my mom and aunt Alice to look for a dress for my birthday party. My birthday is this Saturday and I will be fully grown even though I am technically only going to be seven. They had to drag me out of the house because I refused to go. I haven't heard from Jacob in two days and every time I called his house Billy told me that he had mono and he was too sick to come to the phone. My dad and I were talking now because I realized that he was just being overprotected. **

**Ugh I will never find a dress that I like. ****Two hours and 37 dresses later I finally found the perfect dress. It was a red strapless satin cocktail bubble dress. It came to about mid thigh and fits my waist perfectly. When I stepped out of the dressing room my aunt's jaw dropped. **

"**Nessie, That dress is stunning on you." **

"**Thank You." I look in the mirror and I can't help thinking about how Jacob would react if he saw me in this dress. I turn to my mom and ask her a question I have been wanting to ask all day. **

"**Mom, How long does mono last?" She looks at me weird so I continue on, " Well I called Jacob's house and Billy told me that Jacob has mono." **

**My mom looked mad and then she looked at me. **

"**Don't worry Nessie. I will go check on Jacob tonight and I will make sure that he calls you." **

"**Really, Thank you" I hugged my mom, " I love you so much." I can't believe that my mom is going to go check on Jacob for me. I didn't think that my mom liked him that much but I guess she just wants to make me happy, **

**~Later that Night~**

**~Jacob's p.o.v ~**

**It has been two days since we found Madison. She took the news about being a shape shifter better then I thought that she was going to. So we are behind my house and practicing phasing and it wasn't going so well. She destroyed three pairs of clothes already. I was holding another pair of clothes just in case she needed them. I sent the rest of the pack to go do their rounds but I invited Leah to stay and help but she wouldn't. So it was just me and Madison. **

"**Okay Madison, I need you to phase and stay phased for 30 minutes and then try to phase back." **

"**Okay," she answered but she looked nervous. **

"**It's fine, You can do it. Just relax." I watched as she phased into her small brown wolf and ran into the woods. **

**I let out a deep breath and sat down on the ground. It has been at least two days since I have slept. I closed my eyes hoping to rest for a few minutes. When I heard a furious voice scream my name. **

"**Jacob Black!" Shit, that's Bella. I jump up and I am met by an angry Bella. **

"**Bella, I can explain." I think I am more scared of her then Edward. She looked like she could kill. **

"**Mono, Jacob Black, Really? Are you stupid? How dare you lie to my daughter? She has been worried sick and you couldn't take a minute from your life to call her. Maybe your not good enough for my daughter." Ouch, those words hurt. **

"**Maybe I'm not." I turn around to walk away but Bella grabs me by the arm and turns me around. **

"**Jacob, I know that you are in love with my daughter and that you are her soul mate and that you will never hurt her but –" Bella was cut off by a howl. I turned around to see Madison in her wolf form but she seems to be having trouble phasing back to her human form. I needed to help her calm down so she could phase back. **

"**Bella, just give me one minute." She looked mad but she nodded her head. **

**I walked over slowly to Madison and started talking in a calm voice.**

"**Madison, Just look at me, Okay? Relax, now sit down" She stopped running and finally she sat down looking at me. "Okay, Now try to phase back." It took about ten seconds but she phased back. **

"**Good Job, Madison," I handed her the clothes, " that's enough for today. We will head to Paul's house in a few minutes." She nodded and walked back in the woods to change. **

**I walk back to Bella who had her arms crossed. **

"**Bella, It's not like I didn't want to call Nessie back it's just that I've been busy with Alpha stuff. " **

"**Busy with naked Madison?" She looked at me like I was dirt and for her to even think that I cared at all for Madison made me furious. **

"**You know it's not like that. It's my job to teach her how to phase correctly. I would never look at another woman the way I look at Nessie." She thought this over for a few seconds and then she nodded. **

"**I know that but it looks bad Jacob especially since you haven't called her back." I nod my head. I didn't even realize how bad Nessie might take this if I haven't called her because I was with another girl. Even if it was my job.**

**I saw Bella reach into her pocket and pull a cell phone out and then she handed it to me. **

"**Jacob, Call my daughter." **

"**I will, Thanks Bella." She started to walk back to her car when I realized that I had to tell her something. **

"**Bella," She turned around and looked at me,"I need to tell Nessie that I have feelings for her." **

"**Then tell her."**

"**But Edward –" **

"**Don't worry Edward's rule was to not tell her if she didn't feel the same way but my daughter has feelings for you too." I smiled went across my face. Nessie had feelings for me. This was one of the best days of my life. I watched Bella leave and then I went to get Madison so we could walk back to Paul's. **

**We were halfway to Paul's house when Madison asked **

"**Whose Nessie?" **

**I laughed nervously. How do I describe Nessie? **

"**You know how we talked about imprinting," she nodded her head, **

"**Well Nessie is my imprint." **

"**Well, why haven't you called her?" **

"**It's complicated, Her dad hates my guts and you saw her mother screaming at me. Plus she has a huge family and most of them hates my guts."**

"**That still doesn't answer my question." I looked at Madison. This is the most she has talked in two days. Maybe she is opening up to us. **

"**I don't know why I haven't called her maybe I'm a jerk."**

"**Or maybe your scared."**

"**I'm not scared of anyone. I'm the Alpha remember?" **

"**Admit it, Jacob, Nessie has power over you and that scares you." **

**I looked at her like she was crazy. What is saying about Nessie having power over me? No one controls me. **

"**What do you mean 'she has power over me' ? "**

"**I'm just saying that she took something from you that you have never given to anyone." **

"**What?" **

"**Your heart from the first moment you saw her you have loved her." I tried to look away from her but I knew that she was right. I need to talk to Nessie but I'm not going to tell her how I feel about her over the phone. I will call her tonight though because I need to hear her voice.**

**We didn't talk the rest of the way to Paul's and when we got back the rest of the pack was already in the house. **

"**Go on inside, I am going to make a phone call." **

**She goes inside and I dial the Cullen's house. I really hope that Nessie picks up the phone and no one else. A soft voice answers the phone. Yes! It's Nessie!**

"**Nessie, It's Jacob!" **

"**Oh my gosh Jacob, I have missed you so much!" I felt my heart flip. **

"**I've missed you too Nessie" **

"**When are you coming over?" **

"**Nessie, I can't come over until your party." **

"**Oh" She sounded so upset and I feel like a jerk. **

"**It's not like I don't want to come over because believe me I do – It's just so much is happening with the pack right now I can't leave." **

"**I understand" Even though she said that I knew that this was killing her just as much as it was killing me. **

"**Well, Nessie I have to go." **

"**Already?" God, she is breaking my heart!**

"**Yeah, I'm sorry."**

"**It's fine – I guess I will see you Saturday." **

"**Bye Nessie."**

"**Bye." I hung up the phone feeling worst now then before I made the phone call. That call didn't help either of us. **

**I put the phone in my pocket and walked into Paul's house. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. **

"**What?" No one said anything. So I went over and sat down on the couch next to Seth. The room was too quiet. Something was up and they went telling me. Seth looks at me. **

"**So How's Nessie?" I growled **

"**You didn't?" I looked around the room and no one looked me in the face. They listened in on my phone call with Nessie. Seth then spoke again. **

"**Maybe you should go visit Nessie." I growled again. Seth knows that I can't just leave. Leah was next to talk.**

"**Yeah, she might put you in a better mood because lately you have been biting peoples heads off." **

"**I can't just leave for a whole night. I have to watch Madison in case something happens." Maybe I could slip away for a few hours to visit. No, I can't! **

**Paul's voice broke me from my thoughts. **

"**Jacob, We will watch Madison. We will call you if anything happens." **

"**Paul – " **

"**Jacob, Your acting like this is the first person I have seen go through this change. If I remember correctly I helped Sam with you,and Quil, and Embry, and Seth and -" **

"**Okay, Fine but if anything happens." I can't believe I am doing this. **

"**We will call you." **

"**Okay. Don't forget Paul, Leah, Seth, and Quil you have rounds at 6am." Paul just looks at me. **

"**We know. Go have fun!"**

**I leave Paul's house and I ran home to shower and change before I jump in my rabbit and head to the Cullen's place. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I will try to update in a few days! :)

A link for a picture of the dress that Nessie picked out for her party is on my profile page.


	3. Chapter 3 First Kiss

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

*Thank You to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that you guys like the story.

**Chapter 3 – First Kiss **

**Nessie p.o.v **

**When my mom got home I waited by the phone for Jacob to call. She told me that he was fine but he had a lot of Alpha stuff to do and that's why he hasn't called. **

**An hour after she got home he called and when I heard his voice my heart skipped a beat. Even though it has only been two days it felt like forever. I was excited to hear from him so I asked when he was coming over and his answer made me what to cry. His voice sounded so sad when he said that he couldn't come over and I felt bad for him. I wish I could take all of his wolf problems away from him. **

**I hung up the phone and I felt like crying but I didn't. I could do this Saturday was not that far away and then I would see Jacob again. **

**I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. I heard my front door open but I ignored it. I picked up a picture of Jacob and I from the time that we went to the zoo when I was a kid. This picture always put a smile on my face. **

"**I think you need a new picture of us." I turn around and jump off the bed and into his arms. What was Jacob doing here? He said that he couldn't come over. **

"**Jacob, what are you doing here?" **

"**I had to see you." We let go of each other and we stood there looking at each other. I can't believe that he was here.**

"**Nessie, I need to ask you something." I looked at him and nodded my head and he continued talking," I have feelings for you. Will you go out with me?" **

**My head screamed Yes! I can't believe that Jacob wants to date me. This is turning out to be one of the best days of my life. I thought he only saw me as a friend but I guess I was wrong. **

**I looked at him and he looked nervous and I realized that I had to answer him. I took a step toward him and pulled his head down and kissed him. He began kissing me back after a few seconds and then we pulled away to caught our breath. My heart was racing. That kiss was slow and passionate and perfect. I couldn't help but smile and when I look at him he was grinning. **

"**So was that a yes or a no?" **

**I smiled at him. "I would love to go on a date with you." **

"**Good." I saw him grin again. Man, I love watching him grin. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to sit down on my bed. I sat down next to him. **

"**Okay, so how long can you stay?" **

"**Not long, I have to get back to the pack." I frowned because I wanted to spend more time with him. **

"**Look Jacob, I'm sorry about my dad the other day." He laughs and looks at me. **

"**Nessie, that was not your fault and besides he didn't even hurt me." I heard a growl come from downstairs and I couldn't help but laugh. **

**Jacob then started telling me about how he has a new member in his pack and how he has been training her. **

**I told him about all the dress shopping with Alice and was telling him about my dress when I heard someone snoring lightly. I looked over and saw Jacob has fallen asleep. **

**He looks so peaceful but I did notice how bad the bags under his eyes look. He looked so tired. I wonder how much sleep he has gotten in the pass week.**

**I get up from the bed to go turn off the light. I look at my doorway and see my dad standing there with a smile on his face. **

"**Nessie, He's fine." I nod my head and I look over at Jacob and then back to my dad. **

"**Do you mind if he sleeps over like he use to?" I braced myself because I knew what he was about to say. He hasn't let Jacob sleep over in about two years. **

"**Just for tonight." I smile and hug my dad. I can't believe he said yes. **

**I head over to my bed to join Jacob when I hear my dad say my name. **

"**Nessie." I turn around to see him, "Are you happy?" **

**I nod ,"Yeah I'm happy." I couldn't stop smiling. I watch my dad just nod his head. **

"**Good Night Nessie, I love you." **

"**I love you , Dad." I watch him leave my doorway and I go back to my bed and lay my head on Jacob's shoulder and I fall asleep. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

Sorry that this chapter is short! I will try to update in a few days! :)

What do you guys think about having some Bella and Edward p.o.v's?


	4. Chapter 4 Ephraim Black

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N - Thank You to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that you guys like the story. I might have a Bella p.o.v coming up in the next few chapters but I am going to try to keep it mostly Nessie and Jacob's p.o.v.

**Chapter 4 - "Ephraim Black is my grandfather"**

**~Jacob p.o.v ~**

**I woke up and sat up to turn off the alarm on my phone off so it doesn't wake Nessie. I look over at Nessie and she is peacefully sleeping. Just looking at her makes me smile. When she said that she would go out with me I became the luckiest man alive. **

**I wrote her a note and left it on her pillow so I didn't just leave without saying anything. I kissed her on the head and left her room. **

**I hopped in my car and returned to Paul's house and they went to go do rounds. Madison was asleep on the couch and I couldn't help smiling because I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that Nessie's and I shared. **

**I'm glad that they talked me into going to her house last night. That was one of the best night of sleep that I have had in weeks. **

**About two hours later they return from their rounds and Madison woke up. We are all sitting there talking and Madison looks at me.**

"**So how did last night go with Nessie?" **

"**It was fine." I hold back a smile. **

"**Just fine?" She raises her eyebrows at me. **

**I laugh. I couldn't get anything past these guys. Well they will find out when I phase because I won't be able to stop thinking about it. I was broke from my thoughts when Leah started talking. **

"**Well, something happened because he is in a good mood. I've never seen him in these good of mood." I laughed and then I looked around the room and everyone was staring at me like I was a circus show.**

"**Aw, Come on Guys, I'm not a jerk all the time. I have been in a good mood before."**

**Paul looks at me. "When? Ever since you became the Alpha you-"**

**I stopped listening to Paul because I was speechless. I didn't even realize that I changed the way that I acted when I started being the Alpha. I put my head in my hands. Maybe I do need to relax.**

**I look up to see Madison stand up and start talking. I just sitting there listening to them talk.**

"**Guys, Jacob can be fun to be around. He is just stressed being an Alpha is a lot of work." Paul looks at Madison like she was crazy. **

"**What do you know about being Alpha?" **

"**Well, what do you know about it?"**

"**I asked you first." Paul stands up. Madison and Paul are standing face to face.**

"**My grandfather was an Alpha." she stated and Paul laughs. **

"**Yeah, right. Whose was your grandfather?"**

"**Ephraim Black." My head shot up. **

**Everyone was looking at me. Did she just say what I think she said? If that was true that meant that Madison was my sister. **

**I need to take Madison with me and go talk to my dad. I got up and grabbed her by the arm. I turn to the pack.**

"**Everyone take a couple days off. We will meet at my house Saturday to go to Nessie's party." **

**I didn't let go off Madison's arm until I put her in my car. I got in my car and pulled on to the highway. I looked over at Madison and she looked nervous. I should at least tell her where we are going but I couldn't find the words.**

**I can't believe this is happening my dad told me that he was the only kid that Ephraim Black had. I might have a sister. I can't believe that my dad would keep this from me. **

**We were halfway to my house when Madison spoke for the first time. Her voice was shaking. **

"**What is wrong? What did I say?"**

**I just looked at her. I saw her take a deep breath. "Where are we going?"**

"**My house." I pulled into my driveway and Madison looked confused. **

"**Why?" **

**I didn't answer her. I jumped out of my car and run into my house. I could hear Madison following me but I didn't care. I found my dad sitting in my living room watching the game. **

"**Jacob, What's wrong?"Billy looks at me and he mutes the game.**

"**You lied to me."**

"**What are you talking about? I didn't lie to you." He looked confused. **

"**You told me that you were an only child."I was starting to get mad. I took a deep breath to control myself. **

**I see Madison walk into the room and stand in the doorway. **

"**I am." **

**I pointed at Madison." Then how is Ephraim Black ,Madison's grandfather? " **

**I looked at Billy and he looked shocked. He was staring at Madison. **

"**Dad, is Madison your daughter?" **

**Billy didn't say anything at first and then he whispered ," I don't know." **

**I couldn't believe that he just said that. How do you not know if you have a daughter? **

"**Dad, How do you not know?" I screamed at him. **

"**Well, your mother and I was trying to have a baby before she left me. So.." **

"**I can't believe this." I glared at my dad. I was shaking and I was starting to lose control.," You know what, Dad? How about you find out and let me know?" **

**I looked at him one more time then walked out of my house leaving Madison and Billy still in the house. **

**~Nessie p.o.v~ **

**I woke up in a empty bed and my heart dropped. I sat up and looked around. **

**I saw a note on my bedside table and I smiled. I opened the note:**

_Nessie, _

_Sorry I had to leave so soon. Can't wait to see you Saturday!_

_Love, _

_Jacob _

**I can't but smile when I read the note. Jake was nice enough to leave a note even though I knew he had to leave early. **

**I wonder if what Jake does is healthy. He always has Alpha duties and he is tired all the time. **

**I sigh and went downstairs after changing into a tank top and a pair of Jake's sweatpants that he left here about two years ago and he is never getting back.**

**I went into the kitchen and saw Esme cooking blueberry pancakes and Carlisle sitting at the table reading a book. **

"**Hey Grandma and Grandpa." I said sitting down at the table. Esme set down a plate in front of me. **

"**Thank you for breakfast." **

"**Your welcome, sweetheart." **

**I started eating my pancakes and they are delicious especially since they are made by someone who doesn't eat.**

"**Where is everyone?"**

"**Hunting." Carlisle answered without looking away from his book. **

"**Oh, okay." **

**I only hunt with Jacob now since I was little and at first that use to make my parents mad but when I hunt with Jacob I don't feel like I'm slowing him down like I do when I tried to hunt with my parents. **

**I heard Carlisle set his book down and I knew that he wanted to talk. **

"**Nessie, As you know your birthday is this Saturday and you are going to be fully grown. I was wondering is I could run some tests on you."**

"**Yeah, When?" I wasn't surprised that he wanted to do more tests on me. **

"**How about Monday morning? That gives you the whole weekend to enjoy your birthday." **

"**Yeah, That's fine." I smiled at Carlisle and he smiled back. Then he went back to his book and I went back to my breakfast. **

A/N - Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I will try to update in a few days! :)

I am having a lot of trouble finding gift ideas for Nessie.

What should Alice/Jasper get Nessie for her birthday?

Carlisle/Esme?

Rosalie/Emmett?

Bella/Edward?

Seth?

Jacob?

Any other pack member?

Charlie?


	5. Chapter 5 The Notebook

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N - Thank You to everyone who reviewed. Sorry that it has been a few weeks since I have updated but I have been getting ready to start college and I have been really busy.

**Chapter 5 - "The Notebook" **

**Few Hours Later**

**I was sitting in the living room when they got back from hunting. I popped in a movie but I wasn't really watching it. I was just sitting on the couch thinking about Jake.**

**I wondered about where he would take me on our first date. I stopped thinking about it when I heard my parents come into the house. I didn't want my dad to hear my thoughts. **

**My parents walked into the living room. **

"**Hey, Honey." **

"**Hi, mom." **

**My mom joined me on the couch and My dad looked at the t.v. in disappointment. **

"**Really, Nessie? The notebook again." **

**I laughed. "It's my favorite movie."**

"**But haven't you seen it like 37 times?" **

"**No," I stated with a smile on my face , "35 times" **

**He shook his head at me and sat down in between my mom and me. I laid my head on his shoulder and went back to watching my movie.**

**I don't know why I love this movie so much. I think it's because it's a great love story. They can fight with each other and years can go by but they still love each other. It reminded me of Jacob and I.**

**I felt my dad's shoulder tense up. I was about to say something to him when I heard someone behind me gasp. **

**I turned around and saw Aunt Alice looking at me like I have lost my mind. **

**I looked down at my clothes and then back up at her. **

"**Nessie, Do you need to go shopping? This week all you have worn is old sweatpants and tanks tops." **

**I made a funny face when she said shopping. I hate shopping with Alice because I had to try on everything in the store. I heard my dad chuckle at my thoughts. **

"**No, I don't need to go shopping." I said shaking my head. **

"**Then why are you wearing sweatpants?" **

"**Because they are comfortable." I stated.**

"**Wow, you are so like Bella." **

**I looked at my mom and then started laughing, "Is that a bad thing?"**

**I looked over at my dad and he had a serious expression on his face. He mumbled something about being right back and then got up from the couch and left the house. **

**~Jacob's p.o.v~ **

**As soon as I hit the forest I phased and took off running. I was so mad at my dad. I might have a younger sister and he never told me about it.**

**I know that my mom left my dad when I was a little kid and he was going to take care of me during the school year and I was going to stay with her during the summer but before I could she died in a car crash. **

**Maybe he didn't know that she was pregnant when she left but why would she hide that from him. **

**I didn't know where I was running until I looked up and I was in the forest next to the Cullen's house. I stopped running and laid down looking at the Cullen's house and I closed my eyes to think. **

**Before I even had time to think I smelled a horrible smell. I looked up to see Edward standing about five feet from me. What does he want? **

"**Jacob, What's wrong?" **

**I just growled at him and didn't answer. **

"**Fine," He said holding his hands up," when you calm down you can come into the house." **

**I growled again and then thought Why are you being nice to me?**

"**You look like you could need someone to be nice to you" Edward said and then turned to walk back into the house. **

**~Nessie p.o.v ~**

**Alice was still getting on to me about my clothes when my dad came back into the house. **

"**Alice, Will you stop tormenting my daughter?" he said as he walked back to the couch to take his place that he left a few minutes ago. **

"**Edward, I am just trying to make my point that you can wear sweatpants everyday." **

"**I'm not going to wear them all the time." I answered. **

"**Fine." Alice said and then she left the room. **

**I turned back to my movie and I glanced at my parents who was a cuddling on the couch. My dad kissed my mom and she was kissing him back. That was so gross.**

"**Eww , get a room." **

**They stopped kissing and my dad picked my mom up in his arms. **

"**Don't mind if we do." **

**He run out of the room with my mom and out to their cottage, **

"**Gross!" **

**I turned back to my movie. It was just now on my favorite part. The rain scene where they figure out that they still have feelings for each other. **

**I am kinda glad that my parents left the room because it might be a little awkward watching the sex scene with them. **

**I heard the front door open. Wow, they are back already. **

**I froze when I hear someone say my name. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I still need ideas about what everyone should get Nessie for her birthday!

What should Alice/Jasper get Nessie for her birthday?

Carlisle/Esme?

Rosalie/Emmett?

Bella/Edward?

Seth?

Jacob?

Any other pack member?


	6. Chapter 6 You Chose Me, Not Him

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – There is a Bella's p.o.v in this chapter and Edward is a little out of character in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 6 - "You chose me, not him" **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**I froze when I hear someone say my name. **

"**Nessie." **

**I jump off of the couch and pulled that person into a hug. **

"**Jake."**

**I pulled out of the hug and looked at him. He looked horrible like he has been crying. **

"**What's wrong?" **

**He let out a deep breath, "I don't want to talk about it." **

"**Okay." I nodded my head, "We can just watch a movie." **

**He nodded and I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch.**

"**The notebook, really?" **

**I laughed, "It's my favorite movie."**

**Jacob smiled at me. "Fine, I will watch the notebook with you again." **

"**Thanks!" I said and put my head on his shoulder and started watching the movie. **

**~Jacob's p.o.v~**

**When I'm with Nessie all of my problems seem to go away. It might not be that bad to have another sister. Maybe it wasn't Billy's fault. Maybe he really didn't know. **

**I turned to look at Nessie and I saw her get up and leave the room but before I could say anything she was back. She had a blanket in her hands. **

"**Nessie, Are you cold?"**

**She shakes her head, "No."**

"**Then why do you have a blanket?" **

"**I just want one." She sits back down on the couch and puts the blanket on us. Then she wraps her arms around my body and puts her head on my chest. I can't help but smile at her. She smiles back at me then goes back to watching the movie. **

**I was so peacefully with Nessie's arms around me that in a few minutes I fell asleep. **

**~ One Hour Later ~**

**My eyes snapped open when I felt the blanket that was on us being ripped off and then I heard a growl. **

**Edward was looking at me with hate in his eyes. I saw the blanket ripped to pieces on the ground and that pissed me off. **

**Why did he have to be protective? It was a fucking blanket. **

**I stood up and was face to face with Edward. **

"**Jacob." Edward snarled. **

"**Will you stop being so protective? Your acting like you and Bella never shared a blanket."**

**Bella walked into the room and put a hand on Edward's chest. **

"**What's going on in here?" **

**Edward looked at her, "They were sharing a blanket." **

**Bella looked at him like he has lost his mind,"A blanket?" **

**Edward just nodded his head and Bella told her hand from his chest.**

"**I think maybe your being a little to overprotective of Nessie." **

**Edward looked at her like she was crazy.**

"**Bella -"**

"**No, Edward. Imagine if Charlie was this protective." I couldn't believe that Bella was telling Edward that is needed to lighten up. **

"**He was protective and I didn't do anything that he wouldn't approve of." **

**Bella crossed her arms, "Right, Like sneaking into my room every night." **

"**You never had a problem with it before. You always kept your window up for me." Bella just shook her head and then she turned to Nessie and me. **

"**Jake, Will you and Nessie go on a walk or something? So I can talk with Edward." **

"**No problem." I grabbed Nessie's hand and headed outside. **

**~Bella's p.o.v~ **

**Once I knew that Jake and Nessie was out of hearing distance I turned to face Edward. **

"**I can't believe that you did that." **

"**Did what? Rush in here and Make you feel like a fool in front of our daughter. Oh wait, that was you." **

**I just shook my head at him. I took a deep breath. **

"**Edward -" I started but Edward cut me off. **

"**He asked her on a date without us saying it was okay."**

"**No, I gave him permission." **

**Edward shook his head at me. **

"**Why the hell would you do that?" **

"**Nessie and Jacob are going to be together." I stated **

"**No, she is my daughter and I refuse to let her date a mutt That's final" **

"**First thing she is our daughter and second how are you going to stop them?" **

**I put my hands on my hips. **

"**I could put a end to him in one bite." I can't believe that he just said that he would kill Jacob. Who was this guy? This wasn't the same guy that I married. Just him talking about killing Jacob make me furious at him. **

"**You will not lay one finger on Jacob." **

"**Why?" He looked at the ground and then back at me,"Are you still in love with him?" I felt tears come to my eyes as soon as he said it. **

"**No, I am not in love with him." I took a deep breath and tried to hold back my tears, "Do you know how much it hurts me for you to ask me that?" **

"**Not as much as it hurts me." I gasped at him. What was wrong with him? **

"**What about the past 7 years, Edward?" I few tears rolled down my cheeks, "I married you and I am in love with you." **

**I looked at the ground so he couldn't see some tears fall out of my eyes. **

**He lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes. **

"**Just remember, You chose me, not him." I slapped his hand away from my chin and took a couple steps back. I looked at him and then I turned and walked out the door. **

**I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and made my way to the garage. I looked at the car that he brought me 7 years ago and then back at the keys in my hand. I threw the keys into the windshield of the car and watched the glass shattered. **

**I left the garage and took off running. Tears fell from my eyes as I ran. That was the worst fight that we have ever had. I have never seen him like that before it was like he was a different person. I didn't know where I was running but I just had to get away.**

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I will try to update in a few days! :)

Also I know that vampires don't cry but I didn't think that the fight would have been the same if I didn't have Bella cry. So in this fanfiction vampires can cry.


	7. Chapter 7 You Don't Scare Me,Jacob Black

** Total Eclipse of My heart **

** *Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – Sorry It's been so long. A couple of the lines are from dear john so I don't own them. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 7 - "You don't scare me, Jacob Black"**

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**Jacob took me a little meadow that was about 5 miles from my house. I guess he didn't want me to have any chance of overhearing them.**

**We were laying on the ground next to each other looking at sky. **

**I can't believe I started this whole fight because I wanted a blanket. **

"**What's on your mind, pretty girl?" **

**I looked at Jacob and he was smiling. I smiled back at him and decided to not tell him what I really was thinking about. **

"**I was just thinking about my boyfriend." **

**Jacob pretended that he didn't who that she was talking about him. He raised his eyebrows.**

"**Boyfriend? What is he like?" **

**I decided that I was going to play along with him. **

"**Well, he is loyal, friendly, and loves to play." **

**He looked at me funny, "Nessie, You just described a dog." **

"**Well, My boyfriend can turn into this huge wolf." **

"**He sounds like a scary dude." **

**I laughed and he pretended to look offend. **

"**I am scary." **

"**Sure, but we are talking about my boyfriend." I said patting him on the hand. **

**He shook his head at me. Then he picked me up and sat me down softly on the ground with him on top of me. I let out a small scream as he picked me up because he surprised me.**

**He started to tickle me and I started laughing. Tickling was always fun for about 5 seconds and then you can't breath and it's not fun anymore. **

"**Jake, Stop." I said gasping for air, " I can't breathe." **

**He tickled me for a couple more seconds and then he stopped. He smiled at me. **

"**Do I scare you now?" **

"**No." I reached up and grabbed his shirt to pull him down so his face was about two inches from mine. **

"**You don't scare me, Jacob Black." **

**He looked me in the eyes and started lowering his lips to mine. **

"**Well, You scare me." **

**Then he kissed me and it wasn't like the sweet innocent kiss that we shared in my room. It had way more passion in it. I never knew that kissing could feel so good. Jacob's lips on mine felt incredible and I wanted to just stay here kissing Jacob all day. Finally he pulled back so both of us could catch our breath. **

**He was the first one to speak, "So, about this boyfriend of yours?" **

**I laughed and pushed Jake off of me. **

"**You know I was talking about you." **

"**Oh, I know." He said smiling at me and then he looked at the ground, "We should get back." **

"**Okay." I hopped up and reached out my hand to help him up. **

**We slowly walked back to my house. I thought that Jacob was going to come back inside with me but he stopped me before we reached the garage. **

"**Nessie, I have to go talk to my dad. We got into a huge fight earlier." **

"**Okay." I said nodding my head. I have already seen Jacob more in the past two days then I thought I was going to and he needs to get on better terms with his dad. **

"**See you soon." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before he walked into the forest I watched him until he disappeared in the trees and then I walked into my house. **

**Jacob p.o.v. **

**Before we reached the garage I saw that Bella's windshield was busted out and that Edward's Volvo was gone and I knew that something was up. So I told Nessie that I had to talk to my dad because I knew that I would only make things worst if I came in and Edward happen to be there. **

**When I got far enough into the trees I phased and started running. I thought about going home and really talking with my dad but I wanted to know what happen with Bella and Edward. I could always go to Charlie's house and see if he has heard from Bella. **

**When I reached Charlie's house I realized that Bella's old bedroom light was on. I phased back and went to knock on Charlie's door. Charlie answered the door and invited me in. He got over the whole werewolf about two years ago. **

**I talked to Charlie for a couple minutes before I asked the question I have been wanting to asked since I knocked on his door. **

"**Is Bella here?" **

"**Yeah, She is upstairs. Edward and her had a big fight."**

**He looked mad when he said Edward's name. **

"**Do you mind if I go talk to her?" He looked surprised that I asked that. **

"**No, go ahead, Jacob."**

**I made my way to Bella's room. Her door wasn't close so I leaned against her doorway and saw her sitting on her bed reading Wuthering Heights. **

"**You still have that book." She looked up at me and a smile appear on her face. **

"**Jake, What are you doing here?" **

"**I came to check on you. What happen?" Her face fell when I asked her that. **

**Bella took a deep breath and then started telling me about her fight with Edward.**

"**We were fighting and Edward asked me if I was still in love with you and it hurt me that he asked me that." **

**My face cringed up with she said that. I haven't felt at Bella that way since I imprinted on Nessie. **

"**Ew, we are not in high school anymore. Even though we look it." Bella laughed and it felt good to hear her laugh,"Bella, I'm sure that he didn't mean anything that he said."**

**She looked at me, "Well, I hope not. He said that he wanted to kill you." **

"**I would like to see him try." I said laughing. He doesn't stand a chance. **

**I'm the Alpha and he is just a vampire but I could never harm him without hurting Nessie. I sat down on the bed next to Bella. **

"**Jacob -"**

"**Bella, I was kidding." I put my arm around her shoulders, "I would never hurt Edward because it would hurt you and Nessie." **

"**Thank you." She whispered and put her head into my chest. I could feel her take a deep breath like she was about to cry. You think that her cold skin would feel weird against my warm skin but it doesn't. **

**We were still in Bella's room about two hours later when we heard a small rock hit the window. **

**Bella got up and looked out the window,"It's Edward." **

"**Well, I am going to go because you need to make up with your husband." I said standing up and then I started laughing "but remember that Charlie is downstairs. So don't get carried away with the makeup sex." **

"**Out! Jacob Black." She screamed and threw the wuthering heights book at me. **

**I went downstairs and I went into the living room where Charlie was watching a baseball game. **

**The doorbell rang and I told him that I would get it. **

**I opened the door. My dad and Madison was standing on Charlie's doorstep. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to the Family

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – There is a Edward's p.o.v in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 8 – "Welcome to the Family" **

**~Nessie p.o.v~ **

**After Jacob left I went into the house and figured out that my parents fight was worst then I thought it was. My dad's car was gone and My mom's windshield was knocked out. I went into the living room and Emmett and Jasper was playing a football video game. Rosalie and Alice are sitting on the couch watching them play. I joined them and Alice started talking to me about clothes. **

**Edward's p.o.v **

**After Bella leave I hopped in my Volvo and just started driving. Really not caring where I was going.**

**I can't believe that I was such an ass. I need to make it up to her somehow. I know that she isn't in love in with Jacob but I was just mad and it just came out. **

**I drove around for an hour before heading to Charlie's house. I knew that Bella was at Charlie's house because ever time she is upset she goes there. When I pulled up in front of Charlie's house I had no clue what I was going to say to her. **

**I got out of my car and went behind the house where her room was. I looked up at her window and it was close and I could hear her talking to someone. **

**I wonder who she was talking to but then I heard his thoughts. She was talking to Jacob. **

**I looked around trying to think of something to do to get her attention. I saw a small rock and I got an idea. I picked up a rock and softly threw it at her window. I saw her look out the window and then turn back to say something to Jacob. **

**I stood there waiting for 2 minutes before I knew that she was going to ignore me. I guess I would have to figure out another way to talk to her.**

**I turned around and started walking back to my car when I heard the window slam open. **

"**What do you want?" **

**I turned around and I saw a furious Bella leaning out of her window looking at me. **

"**I want to apologize." I looked at her and she just shrugged her shoulders so I continued,"I'm sorry that I hurt you and I know that you don't love Jacob that way. I was stupid." **

**She just nodded her head, "Come up here." she mumbled and she moved away from the window. **

**I entered her window. She was standing beside her bed with her arms crossed. She was still mad at me. **

"**Bella-" I said reaching for her but she put her hand on my chest to stop me. **

"**What about Nessie and Jacob?" **

**I took a deep breath and let it out. She was stubborn and she wasn't going to forgive me until I said that I was fine with them being together. **

"**Fine, they can date but I have some rules." She nods her head. **

"**Okay, Let's go home and we can talk about these rules." **

**~Jacob's p.o.v~ **

**I opened the door. My dad and Madison was standing on Charlie's doorstep. **

"**Dad." **

**He didn't look surprised to see me. Charlie came up behind me and invited them in. **

"**Jacob we need to talk." Billy said. **

"**Okay." **

"**Jacob, Here is Madison's birth certificate." **

**I reached for the certificate and looked at it. My breath caught in my throat. **

"**She is my sister." I looked at Billy and he just nodded his head. At least I know the truth now. I can't be mad at my dad because just looking at him tells me that he had no clue. **

**I turn to Madison, "Welcome to the family." **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I will try to update in a few days! :) Sorry that this chapter was so short!


	9. Chapter 9 My 7th Birthday

** Total Eclipse of My heart **

** *Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – There is a Madison p.o.v in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 9 – My 7th Birthday **

**Saturday **

**~Nessie's p.o.v~ **

**September 10th **

**I have been waiting for this day for a couple years when I found out that I would be fully grown on my 7th birthday. I would look seventeen forever. **

**You think that you could sleep in on your birthday but Alice woke me up at 9am.**

**When I came out of my shower she had clothes laid out on my bed. Alice had laid out a skirt and a purple tank top. Next to the clothes was a pair of purple heels that matched the tank top. I looked at the clothes on my bed and went to my closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I grabbed a pair of converse. I pulled my wet hair back into a ponytail and made my way downstairs. **

**Before I could make it to the kitchen Alice appeared in front of me with her hands on her hips. **

"**Why aren't you wearing the clothes I picked out for you?" **

**I just shrugged my shoulders and walked passed her into the kitchen. I knew that Alice wasn't going to give up until she had an answer because I could hear her following me. **

**In the kitchen I saw my dad fixing my favorite breakfast eggs and sausage.**

**I sat down at the table and Alice sat down next to me. She wasn't going to give up. I wanted to tell her that I'm fully grown and I could dress myself but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Also Alice's fashion advice is good to have sometimes.**

**I heard my dad chuckle at my thoughts. He sat a plate down in front of me and kissed my head. **

"**Happy Birthday, Nessie." **

"**Thanks, dad." I smiled at him. He went to clean up the dishes.**

**I watched my mom come into the room and give my dad a small kiss. I'm glad that they made up and didn't fight for that long. I believe that my parents are perfect for each other. **

**I heard someone fake a cough and realized that Alice was still waiting for me to answer her. **

"**I wanted to wear something comfortable and it was either jeans or sweatpants." **

**Alice just glared at me. **

"**How about I let you do everything to get me ready for my party? Like hair, makeup, nails, and everything." **

**I looked at her and she seemed to be considering it. **

"**I won't complain." What was I getting myself into? **

**I saw her smile at me and I knew that she wasn't going to bug me about my outfit anymore. **

**She stood up. "Be in my room at 3pm." **

**I almost choked on my food. That was five hours before my party was suppose to start. Before I could say anything she already left the room. **

**I turned to my dad. Maybe he can give me a clue on what she is going to put me through later. **

"**Should I be scared?" **

"**Very." He nodded. **

**~ Jacob p.o.v ~**

**I just got done wrapping Nessie's gift when I heard my front door open and close. I walk out of my room and I see Madison. It looks like she is sneaking in the house. **

"**Where have you been?" **

**She jumps out of her skin when she sees me. **

"**I went for a run." **

**I folded my arms in front of my chest. I didn't believe her. She was out all night and I know that she wasn't running. I was going to mess around me her and tease her. **

"**Really? Are you sure you weren't out all night with a guy?" **

**She looked shock at first and then she answered. **

"**You caught me. I was out all night having meaningless sex with some guy." **

**My jaw dropped and I felt a little mad. I felt a need to protect her from everyone. **

"**I'm kidding, Jacob." She walked pass me and into her Rachael's room where she has been sleeping. I let out a deep breath. **

**I know that I have only known that she is my sister for a few days but I felt like a protective brother. I never had a chance to be protective of Rachael and Rebekah because they were some much older than me but Madison is younger than me. It kinda cool that I'm not the youngest anymore.**

**~Madison p.o.v~**

**I made it into Rachael's room and let out a deep breath. I didn't plan on spending the night at his house. We fell asleep watching a movie. I could tell that Jacob was starting to become protective of me. He would freak out if he knew what was going on. He can never find out that I was out all night with Seth. **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**Before I knew it I was dragging myself up to Alice's room. I am excited for my party and everything I just don't want to get ready this early. I was about to knock but Alice opened the door and dragged me in. I looked around the room and saw a whole bunch of beauty supplies all around the room. What did I get myself into? **

_**4 and a half hours later**_

**Alice just finished my makeup and I put my dress on. I could hear music coming from downstairs.**

**I looked in the mirror and I gasped. I looked amazing. My hair was down in loose curls. My 4 inch red and black lace pumps matched my red bubble dress perfectly.**

**I looked over at Alice and she was smiling at me. **

"**Nessie, You look amazing." **

"**Thank you, Alice for everything."**

"**Your welcome, honey." **

**I could hear the music coming from downstairs. I wonder if Jacob will like the way I look.**

**I heard a small knock on the door and I saw my mom stick her head into the door. **

"**What do you think?" **

"**You look beautiful." **

"**Do you think that Jacob will like it?" **

**Bella and Alice laughed. I can't believe that I was nervous. I took a deep breath and looked back into the mirror. **

**Alice came up behind me. **

"**Jacob will love it after he picks his jaw up off of the floor." I laughed and Alice continued, " You ready?" **

"**Yeah, I'm ready." I took one last look into the mirror and left Alice's room. Alice told me to wait until the music stopped and then follow them downstairs. **

**When the music stopped I started going downstairs. Everyone's heads turned to look at me and I searched the room for Jacob. **

**When I saw him I smiled. He looked sexy. Alice must have helped him pick out his outfit since it matched my perfectly. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a red sweater. **

**My parents was standing right next to Jacob. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I went right over to where my parents were standing with Jacob. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10 Jacob Would Freak Out

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 10 - "Jacob would freak out" **

**~Jacob p.o.v~ **

**I was talking to Bella when I heard the music stop. I looked at the staircase and saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen in the world. **

**My eyes scanned over her body. Her dress fit her perfectly and her legs looked so long. I can't believe that she is mine. I am so lucky. I wonder how she would look without that dress on. **

**I looked over at Edward because he should have ripped off my head already for my thoughts but he was looking at Nessie with a calm look on his face. **

**Bella was have been using her shield I smiled at Bella and mumbled. **

"**Thanks!" She winked at me. **

**I looked back at Nessie and her eyes were glued to mine. She was already down the stairs and making her way over to us. Nessie gave Edward and Bella a kiss on the cheek and then she stopped in front of me. **

**I grabbed her hand and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella and Edward leave so we could have some alone time. **

"**How do I look?" She smiles at me and my heart jumps. **

"**You look perfect" I pulled her hand up to my mouth and kissed it.**

"**Thank you, You don't look so bad yourself." **

"**I try." We started laughing. The music started playing again and I was about to start to ask her to dance when Seth and Madison appeared at her side. They have been spending a lot of time together. Maybe it's just cause they are the two youngest people in the pack. **

**Seth hugs Nessie and Nessie greets Madison. **

"**Hi, you must be Madison. I'm Nessie." **

"**Wow, You're Nessie." Madison laughs, "I feel like I am meeting a celebrity. Jacob never shuts up about you." **

"**Thanks, sis." I said sarcastically.**

"**No problem." They walk away to the beverage table. **

"**Madison is nice." Nessie turns to me and takes my hand in hers. **

"**Yeah, she is something." **

"**Can I ask you a question?" **

"**Yeah." **

**Before she could ask her question the music went off. Alice announce that it was time for her to open gifts. **

**Nessie p.o.v **

**I was about to ask Jacob if Madison and Seth are dating but then Alice announced that it was time to open gifts.**

**I went over to the gift table and it seems like everyone's eyes were on me. I stood at the table like an idiot because I didn't know what gift to open first. Alice shoved one into my arms and I started to open it. **

** When I was almost finished opening my gifts Jacob leaned over and whispered that he would give me his gift later. ********After I opened all of my gifts they started the music again. ****I got a lot of wonderful gifts. I got an ipod touch from Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper gave me 4 tickets to Paris to go on a shopping spree. My dad didn't look happy about that because he knows that I'm going to take Jacob with me.**

**I also got a lot of other gifts from the whole pack. My favorite gift that I got is a car from my mom and dad. They put the car keys in a box and when I opened it I screamed because I was excited.**

**I looked around the room and noticed that Madison and Seth was missing from the room. **

**Madison p.o.v **

**When Nessie was opening her gifts I looked over at Seth and he nodded his head toward the hallway. I nodded and followed him into the hallway. **

**As soon as we were in the hallway and out of everyone's sight I was pulled into a hug. I was so lucky to have imprinted on Seth. **

**Seth pulled back from the hug,"I have been dying to hug you." **

**I laughed, "So how long do you think that we can keep this a secret?" **

"**I don't know," Seth took a deep a breath and sat down on the floor. **

"**Madison, I have strong feelings for you and it kills me to hide them." **

**I sat down next to him and took his hand. **

"**Jacob would freak out." **

"**So what? He would get over it." **

"**Seth-" His crushed his lips against mine. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was kissing me before I started kissing him back. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his head closer to mine without breaking the kiss. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. His tongue ran over my lip. **

**I heard a throat clear behind us. We broke apart and looked to see Jacob glaring at us with his arms crossed.**

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I will try to update sometime this weekend! :)


	11. Chapter 11 Getting Caught

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – I hope you guys like it and I want to thank everyone for reading this story and I am really glad that you guys like it!

**Chapter 11- "Getting Caught" **

**~Jacob p.o.v~**

**Nessie was greeting her guests when I excused myself . I was going to go get my gift for Nessie from my car. I walked into the hallway and angered filled my chest.**

**I saw Madison and Seth making out. I took a deep breath to calm down before I cleared my throat to get there attention. **

**They jumped apart and looked at me with a look of shock and fear. **

"**Jacob, we can explain." **

"**Really, Madison, How can you explain?"**

**Seth stood up and faced Jacob, "We kinda imprinted on each other." **

**I looked at them with a confused look. I don't know how they kept this from me because normally finds out whenever someone in the pack imprints. Is it even possible for two wolfs to imprint on each other?**

"**Is that possible?" **

**Madison laughed and stood up next to Seth, **

"**Yeah we talked Sam and he said that it has happen once before about two hundreds years ago." **

**I nodded my head and then I realized what they said. **

"**Wait, you talked to Sam. Why didn't you come to me?"**

**Madison raised her eyebrows,"Are you serious?" **

**I just nodded my head. I hated the fact that Seth is going to be with my sister but if they really imprinted on each other then I couldn't really do anything. I know how painful it is to be apart from Nessie and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.**

**Then I realized that Madison was out all night with Seth and I felt my anger come back and I wanted to hurt Seth. **

"**Madison, Were you with Seth the other night?" **

**She just looked down and didn't say anything and that answered my question. I started shaking and I tried to take a couple breaths to calm me down but it didn't work. I pushed by them and ran outside. I phased and took off running. **

**~Nessie p.o.v. ~**

**I was talking with some of the pack members when Jacob excused himself. I wondered where he is going. I watched him walk off as I listened to Quil tell a story about something that Clarie did. I listened to his story for about another ten minutes before I decided to follow Jacob. **

**I went to the hallway to see if Jacob was there and he wasn't so I went to look outside. I went outside and I saw Jacob's dress clothes folded neatly laying on the porch. **

**He phased and he didn't want to ruin the clothes that Alice gave him. I sit down on the porch and put the clothes on my lap. His clothes had a forest scent to them that I loved. I wonder why he phased. Maybe he just wanted to get away from me. **

**I never even got my dance from him. **

"**Nessie." **

**I looked back and saw my mom walking toward me. **

"**Hi, mom." She sat down next me. **

"**What are you doing out here? Are you having a good time at your party?" **

"**Yeah, everything is fine. I was just getting some air." I saw my mom nod her head and then she looked down at the clothes in my lap. **

"**Let me guess, he phased and you don't know why." **

"**How did you know?" **

**She laughed, "I have known Jacob a long time." **

"**Mom, do you think that Jacob and I are right for each other?" I asked looking down at the ground. My mom lifted my chin up and looked me right in the eyes. **

"**Nessie, you and Jacob are perfect for each other."**

"**Thanks, mom." **

"**You welcome sweetheart." She grabbed my head and helped me up, **

"**Now are you ready to get back to your party." **

"**Yeah, before Alice finds out that we came outside." **

**We both laughed as we made our way back inside and joined the party again.**

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

_***Do you want to help me make up Edward's rules for Nessie/Jacob just send me a message with your rules and I will credit you if i use your rules? **_

I will try to update in a couple days!


	12. Chapter 12 Jacob's Gift

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – Seth and Edward p.o.v in this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the long wait but I made this chapter longer.

**Chapter 12 "Jacob's gift" **

**~Seth p.o.v~ **

**After Jacob left I looked at Madison and she looked really sad. **

"**Maddie, I'm sorry. I didn't want Jacob to find out like that."**

**She shook her head, "It's not fault. We didn't know that he was going to catch us." **

"**I know but he was mad and maybe it's selfish on me to have imprinted on you." **

**Madison shook her head, "You can't help who you imprint on and I imprinted on you and I don't regret it." **

"**You think I regret imprinting on you." I can't believe that she thinks that I regret imprinting on her. She is the best thing that has happen to me. Its hard to think that she was not in my life a week ago. **

"**I don't know, Seth. I don't know about a lot of things." Madison looked down. I couldn't stand to see her like this. **

**I took her hand,"I don't regret imprinting on you and Jacob will get over it." **

"**How can you be so sure?" **

"**I have known Jacob for a long time and he will accept us being together. It might just take him so time." **

"**Promise?" Madison puts her head on my shoulder. **

"**I promise." I wrap my arms around her and kissed her on the head, "Jacob will come around." **

**~Nessie p.o.v~ **

**A couple of hours has passed and I just got done talking with Rosalie and I was heading to the drink table to get some punch. **

**I poured myself a cup of punch and then scanned the room for Jacob. Every few minutes I looked for Jacob to see if he came back yet.I saw my dad walking over to me and stopped thinking about Jacob. **

"**Hey, Are you enjoying your party?" **

"**Yeah, I am." I smiled at my dad and he smiled back at me.**

**A slow song came on and my dad put his hand out. **

"**May I have this dance?" **

"**I would love to." **

**I took my dads hand and he lead me to the middle of the dance floor. I love dancing. I think I got my love for dancing from my dad because my mom hated to dance but while I was dancing I couldn't help but think that I really wished I was dancing with Jacob. **

**I still don't understand why he left without saying anything. We never even go to share a dance. I didn't realize that I was boring him that much that he would just leave. I can't believe that we have only been dating for a few days but Jacob has always been there for me ever since I was baby. **

**I looked at my dad and he was looking at me. **

"**You are making it very hard for me to stay out of your head. What's wrong?" **

"**Nothing," I smiled at him,"Thank you for staying out of my head." **

"**Your welcome." **

**We both laughed and the song ended but another slow song came on so we continued dancing. **

**I heard a voice behind me and I couldn't help but smile. **

"**Excuse me, May I have this dance?"**

**Before I turned around I looked at my dad and he just nodded his head. My dad walked away and I turned around to face Jacob. **

"**I would love to dance with you."**

**I put my head on his chest as we danced. I heard his heart speed up and I smiled. I loved that I could make his heart race. Jacob laid his cheek on my head. I wanted to danced with him forever. **

**When the slow dance ended a fast song came on I nodded my head toward the punch table. I wanted to talk to Jacob. When we reached the table I took a deep breath and looked at Jacob. **

"**Where did you go?" **

"**I went to get your gift." Jacob said taking my hand. **

**I shook my head, "I know you phased." **

"**Oh, I found out something about Madison and Seth and I freaked out." **

"**Like that there together?" **

"**You knew?" Jacob looked mad. **

"**No." I shook my head, "but I sorta guess."  
**

"**Oh." He looked down and then back at me," it doesn't matter. I have something for you." **

**He grabbed my hand and placed a necklace box in my hand. I opened the box and saw a silver necklace with a heart charm. In the middle of the heart charm was a wolf. It was the most beautiful thing that I have seen. **

"**I hope you like it. I had it special ordered." **

"**It's perfect." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I wanted to show him how much I loved it so I leaned in a gave him a small kiss on his lips. I pulled away and took his hand. I dragged him over to my mom and dad who was slow dancing to show off my new necklace. **

**~Edward p.o.v~**

**I'm standing off to the side watching Nessie dance with Jacob. I can't believe that my little girl is full grown. Bella appeared at my side and I wrapped my arm around her waist. She started watching Nessie with me. **

"**Can you believe that our little girl is all grown up?" **

"**No, it happened to fast."**

"**I agree." She nodded her head. **

**I got a disgusted look on my face when I saw Nessie kiss Jacob. **

"**We need to talk to them tomorrow about the rules. They are moving to fast."**

**Bella turns to me, "Okay, let's do it tomorrow." **

**I still had a disgusted look on my face. Bella put her hand on face and I looked at her. **

"**Edward, just because she is dating Jacob doesn't mean we lose her." **

"**I know, its just hard." **

"**I know." **

**I needed to get my mind off Nessie for a few minutes, "Dance with me, Mrs. Cullen?" **

"**Ugh, I hate dancing." She groaned. **

"**One dance." **

"**Fine." I grabbed her hand and lead her on the dance floor. We slow danced until we were intercepted by Nessie. **

**~Jacob p.o.v~ **

**When I gave her my gift I was worried that she wouldn't like it but then she kissed me and I knew that she really did like her gift. She wanted to show off her necklace so she dragged me over to her parents. **

**I couldn't help but smile when I looked at her and I can't imagine what it would be like to not have her. It hurts just thinking about it. I guess I can't really be mad at Madison and Seth because if they really imprinted then it will hurt them to be apart. So I need to tell Seth that I'm okay if they are together but if he hurts her then he's in trouble. **

**Nessie spend the rest of her party showing off her necklace and talking to the pack. **

**When her party was over and everyone left. We were sitting on the front porch talking. **

"**So, How was your party?" **

"**It's was great. I had tons of fun."**

"**I'm glad but sadly I have to get home." **

"**Do you have to?" Nessie made a sad face. **

**I laughed, "Yeah, but I will see you tomorrow." **

"**Okay," I stood up and pulled her up with me. **

"**Good night." I slowly leaned in to kiss her and when my lips touched hers I felt liking my lips were burning. I had to pull back way to soon to caught my breath. **

"**Good Night, Jacob."**

**I walked to my car and drove back to La push.**

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

*LAST CHANCE - to submit your rules(Edward rules for Jacob and Nessie)

*Sorry for the long wait but I am going to try to update when I can but I think I am only going to be able to update once a week because I started college and I am really busy. If I can update twice a week then I will but right now I can only write a chapter a week.


	13. Chapter 13 The Rules

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot/Madison. **

A/N –Sorry that I didn't update yesterday I was just so busy!

There is a small Madison p.o.v in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Thanks for the help with the rules!

Rule #2 – Renee Rivers

Rule #5 – Renee Rivers and littlejunior98

**Chapter 13 - " The Rules"**

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**Getting up on Sunday was harder then I thought. I slept in until like noon and I was still tired when I dragged myself out of my bed. **

**I showered and got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I went downstairs and into the living room. **

**I walked into the living room and My parent were talking quietly. I saw Jacob sitting in a armchair looking bored. **

"**Hey." **

**My mom and dad looked at me and Jacob smiled at me. **

"**Hey honey, Can you seat down for a few minutes?" **

"**Sure, dad." **

**I sit down in an armchair next to Jacobs. My mom nods her head to my dad and he turns to us. **

"**We know that you guys are going to be together but we have rules." **

**Jacob looks at me and I nodded my head.**

"**Okay, what are the rules?" **

**Edward pulled out a list of rules and handed it to us. **

_**Rule #1 – Keep your thoughts to yourself.**_

_**Rule #2 – No kissing in the house. **_

_**Rule #3 – No sex until marriage!**_

_**Rule #4 – Do not lie to us! We will find out! **_

_**Rule #5 – No sleeping over! **_

_**Rule #6 We can make up rules whenever we want to and add them to this list!**_

"**Are the rules clear?" Edward was glaring at Jacob.**

**Jacob was glaring right back at him, "Completely." **

"**Good." **

**I looked back and forth in between my dad and Jacob. They seem to be having a conversion through my dads thoughts. **

**I waited a few minutes and then spoke up. **

"**Are we done with the rules?" **

"**Yes, honey." My mom answered.**

"**Okay, well we are going hunting and then to La Push." **

"**Have fun." My mom answered me again because Edward and Jacob was still staring at each other. I grabbed Jacob's arm and dragged him outside with me. **

"**Was it fun having a stare off with my dad." He rolled his eyes. **

"**Oh, a blast," He laughed. "So we are going hunting?" **

"**Yeah, I need to feed before Carlise gives me a checkup." **

"**Sweet, I love hunting." We both laughed and then headed to the forest. **

**~Madison p.o.v~**

**I love sleeping in. Jacob gave us the weekend off of rounds because it was Nessie's birthday. He is always in a good mood when he is around Nessie. **

**I haven't seen Jacob since he freaked out about Seth and I. **

**I need to talk to Jacob and tell him how happy Seth makes me. ****It's like when ever I'm around him I can't help but smile. I can't stay mad at him and he treats me like I'm a queen. I have never felt this way about anyone before.**

**There was a knock on my door and I got up to get it. **

**~Jacob p.o.v. ~**

**I loved hunting with Nessie. She always make a competition out of it and that makes the food taste better. We were halfway to the forest when Nessie turned to me. **

"**So, the first one to catch something wins." **

"**And what do we win?" I asked raising my eyebrows. **

"**Whatever the other one wants."**

"**Your on." **

"**Okay, on the count of three." We both got ready to run and she started to count. **

"**One... two..." Before she start three she took off running. **

"**Ugh, she cheats. I like it." I followed after her. **

**She was about twenty feet ahead on me but I wasn't trying to caught up with her. I was going to let her win like always. It took only about one minute for her to catch something. **

**She smiled at me and then she attacked her prey. After she won, I went to go catch something. I finished eating and sat down and watched her eat. **

**A couple minutes later, she was done and she came over and sat next to me smiling. **

"**I won." **

"**What do I have to do?" **

**I looked at her and she just shrugged her shoulders. **

"**Give me a few minutes." **

**I laid back in the grass and looked at the sky as I waited. **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**It took me a few minutes to think of what I was going to make him do. I know that he let me win even though he knows that I hate it. So I have to make him do something that will make him think twice before letting me win again. **

**When I got the idea I looked at Jacob and smiled. He sat up and looked at me. **

"**Should I be scared?" **

"**Yeah." **

**He laughed but then he realized that I was serious and he stopped laughing. **

"**Okay, what do I have to do?" **

"**You have to keep whatever I do to you on for at least three days." **

**He looks confused but agrees anyway. **

"**I've always wondered if you had your nails painted as a human if they were still painted when you were a wolf." **

"**Are you serious?" **

"**Yeah I want to paint your nails and then you phase and see if your nails are still painted." **

**Jacob looked at me in disbelief, "You have been hanging out with Alice too much." **

**I laughed, "Why do you say that?" **

"**Oh, I don't know maybe because you want to paint my nails."**

"**Well, don't let me win next time." **

"**Fine, It's just three days." **

**He held out his hands. I took his hand and ran back to my house to paint his nails.**

**He is going to freak out when he finds out that I am going to paint them hot pink.**

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

The scene where Nessie cheats and starts running early is based from a scene from the movie Fired Up. If you haven't seen that movie you need to because it is really funny.

I will update as soon as I can but there will be a chapter up next weekend for sure.


	14. Chapter 14 That's illegal

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – I'm sorry that he has been so long since I have updated but college is taking up most of my time. In two weeks I have fall break and I will try to write a few chapters. I promise I will not stop writing this story but please don't stop reading this story because I don't update as much as I use too. On another note I hope you like this chapter. Thank You to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that you guys like the story.

**Chapter 14 – "That's illegal" **

**~Bella p.o.v~**

**After we were done talking to Nessie and Jacob I took a deep breath. **

"**Why did Nessie have to grow up so fast?" **

**Edward laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. **

"**I know, it's like yesterday she was a baby and now she is dating." **

"**Can't we just lock her up in her room and not let her outside." **

**Edward laughed, "Bella, that is illegal." **

"**Your acting like we don't break the rules all the time." I raised my eyebrows at him. **

"**A daughter of a police officer breaking rules. That's hot." He kisses me and I immediately started kissing him back. I loved kissing him Every time that we kiss it feels like the first time but so much better. Edward knows that he can't hurt me so he doesn't hold back. **

**I run my fingers through his hair and kiss him harder. He lays me back on the couch and his hands plays with the edge of my shirt. They told that blood would be my number one thing that I want but they are so wrong. It's been 7 years since I became a vampire and my want for Edward has not died down. He started kissing my ear. **

"**Edward." **

**He didn't answer me. He started kissing my neck and moving downwards. **

"**Edward, Let's go back to our house." **

**He pulled away from my neck long enough to answer,"Why? No one is going to walk in." **

"**How can you be so sure?" **

"**Trust me." **

**His hands went up my shirt and my breath caught in my throat. I decided to just trust him. He started kissing my collar bone. I started to unbutton his shirt and I pulled his shirt off. I grabbed his head and kissed him. I pulled him closer to me. I never wanted to let go of him. He me get my shirt off and he started placing kisses down my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair. **

**Then we heard the front open and we pulled apart. I hurried and put my shirt back on. I heard footsteps on the stairs and realized that who ever came in went right upstairs. **

"**I thought you said no one was going to walk in. We almost got caught." **

"**Yeah but we didn't." **

"**Who is it?" **

**Edward took a couple of seconds to read their thoughts. **

"**It's Nessie and Jacob," Edward laughed, "Nessie is going to paint Jacob's nails." **

**I couldn't help but laugh, "Why?" **

"**He lose a bet."**

"**He must be furious." **

"**Yeah but do you want to go back to our house and pick up where we left off?" **

**I pretended to think about this for a minute. Before I could answer him he picked me up and carried me off to our house. **

**~Jacob's p.o.v~ **

**I can't believe that she is going to paint my nails and they have to stay that way for three days. I always let her win and she knows it but I guess she doesn't want me to let her win anymore. I sat in her room waiting for her to come out of her bathroom with her nail polish. She came out of the bathroom with pink nail polish in her hand. **

**I groaned, "Pink, really?" **

"**Yeah, don't you know that real men wear pink." **

**I just shook my head at her. I held out my hands to her and she started her torture. I didn't talk to her when she painted my nails and we just sat there when my nails were drying. **

**She was the first one to speak, "Are you mad at me?" **

"**Kind of." **

"**Then stop letting me win, it's no fun." **

"**Fine, I won't let you win again" **

**She nodded,"Good." **

**I laughed, "Enjoying losing all the time."**

"**Enjoy your beautiful nails." **

**I stopped laughing and she grabbed my hand. **

"**Well we should go to La Push because I promised Madison that I would come over today." **

"**Wait, don't you want me to phase so you can see if your little experiment works?" **

"**What's the rush? We have three days." **

**She grabbed my arm and dragged me to my car. I drove us in La Push and the whole way I was thinking of ways to cover up this nail polish. **

**~Madison p.o.v~**

**I was asleep until I heard a knock on the front door.I got up to answer the door and I didn't care that I was my pajamas which consist of a pair of shorts and tank top. I looked at the time who would be here at this early in the morning because Jacob and Nessie would have just walked in. I opened the door and Seth was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. **

"**Hey"**

**I smiled at him, "Come in." **

**I closed the door and followed Seth into the living room. **

"**What's with the flowers?" **

"**They are for you." He hands me the flowers. **

"**Thank you, I love them." I lean in and give him a quick kiss on the mouth. I started to pull him away but he caught my arm and pulled me into another kiss. My lips tingled as the moved against Seth's. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pushed me against him. After about 30 seconds I pulled away. **

"**We have to stop because Jacob is suppose to be here any minute and he might rip your head off if he catches us together again and my dad is here." **

**Seth nodded his head,"Your right." **

"**Well, I am going to go change my clothes." **

"**Okay, I am going to watch some t.v." **

**I left the room and went go change my clothes. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I will try to update as soon as I have the time! I'm sorry this chapter was so short!


	15. Chapter 15 You Don't Want Me Anymore

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – Sorry It's been so long. Since it is a new year and I am going to try to update at least every two weeks. I want to thank all of my readers who hasn't stopped reading this story. I hope that everyone had a great and safe holidays.

**Chapter 15 - "You don't want me anymore" **

**~Seth p.o.v~**

**I watched Madison leave the room and I sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. **

**I heard the front door open and close. Jacob and Nessie walked in laughing and holding hands. They stopped when they saw me sitting our the couch. **

**Nessie smiled at me, "Hey, Seth." **

"**Hey, Nessie" I smiled at Nessie and then I looked at Jacob. He was just standing there with a serious look on his face. **

"**Jake, about yesterday -" **

**He stopped me before I could continue,"Seth, we need to talk." **

**I nod my head,"okay." **

**Nessie looked at me and then at Jacob. **

"**Do you know where Madison is?"**

"**Yeah, she is in her room putting on some clothes." **

**Jacob glared at me and started shaking and I realized what I said and started explaining to Jacob what I really meant. **

"**Jake, it's not what you think. Madison and I haven't done anything... yet." **

**He growled, "Yet." **

"**I mean we never will... Well not ever because she is my imprint and one day we will-" **

**Nessie cut me off, "Seth, just shut up." **

"**Okay." **

**I heard Nessie whisper something to Jacob to calm him down. I relaxed back into the couch and waited on Madison. **

**~Madison p.o.v~**

**I walked back into the living room and saw that Jacob and Nessie was there.**

"**Hey." **

**Jacob was the first one to speak. **

"**Madison, I need to talk to you and Seth." **

"**About what?" **

"**A****bout you and Seth being together." He said the words like they were poison and that made me mad. **

"**Why do you care so much? I mean I don't have a problem with Nessie." **

"**Why do I care?" Jacob asked standing so he was face to face with me, **

"**Maybe because I'm your brother and the alpha." **

**I could feel myself started to shake but I tried to calm myself because I had something to say. **

"**Jacob, I don't care that your the alpha and the fact that you keep throwing that your my brother in my face. It doesn't matter I'm going to be with Seth and your not going to stop me." **

**As soon as I said it I felt bad but I didn't show it. I watched Jacob leave. I could tell that he was going to phase because of the way that he was shaking. **

**I looked around the room to Nessie and Seth shocked faces. I left them sitting there and went back to my room. **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**We sat there in silence for a few minutes just thinking about what just happen. I looked over at Seth and he looked really torn and hurt. I know he didn't want to hurt Jacob but he doesn't want to live without Madison.**

**I patted Seth on the knee.**

"**Jacob, will come around?" **

**Seth looked at me serious, "He won't." **

"**You don't know that." **

"**No offend Nessie but I've known Jake longer then you and I don't think he will." **

**I was going to respond back but Seth got up and headed to Madison room. I decided to give them some time alone. **

**I found a piece of paper and wrote a note for Jacob saying that I was going for a walk on the beach. I left the note on his bed and headed toward the beach. **

**~Seth p.o.v~**

**I knocked on Madison's door and waited for her to answer. I had to do this because Jacob is my best friend and he has always been there for me. It wasn't right to hide this from him and it's not right to just to tell him that he can do nothing about it. If someone ever did that to Leah I would be pissed. **

**My thoughts were interrupted when she opened her door and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her with all of my might because I knew that she was going to hate me in a few minutes. **

"**Madison, we need to talk." I could feel her tense up as she pulled away from the hug. **

"**What about?" **

"**Jacob is my best friend and I don't know if I can -" Before I could finish she cut me off. **

"**You don't want me anymore." Her voice cranked when she said that because she was close to tears. **

**It was killing me to see her like this. If I didn't do it quick I would back out. I put on a strong face and spoke the words that I never wanted to say. **

"**I don't want you anymore."**

"**Then Leave." She closed the door in my face and I felt my heart break. I walked back to my house and I couldn't help but to regret what I just did. **

**~Jacob p.o.v~**

**When I was calm down enough to phase back I did. I went back to my house and no one was there. I went to my room and changed clothes. I saw the note from Nessie and headed to the beach to meet her. **

**As I got closer to the beach I saw Nessie standing with her feet in the water lost in deep thought. **

**I was going to sneak up on her but she turned around before I had the chance to scare her. **

"**Were you trying to sneak up on me?" **

"**Uh no." **

"**You are a horrible liar, Jacob Black." **

**She smiled at me and my heart jumped. **

"**Well you know what they said about horrible liars." **

"**What?" **

"**They are great kissers." **

**She started laughing, "I've never heard anyone say that." **

**I pulled her into my arms, "Well we are going to have to test that theory." Then I kissed her and she started kissing me back. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled my head closer to hers. We broke the kiss to caught our breath. Nessie was the first one to speak. **

"**They were right." **

**We both started laughing. We started walking down the beach with our feet in the water. **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**I loved walking on the beach with Jacob. I looked at the sky and you could tell that the sun was about to set. I would have to get home soon. I have been out all day and I know that my parents hates when I do that.**

**I looked at Jacob and he smiled at me. **

"**I should get home." **

"**Yeah, it is getting late." **

**We walked back to his house and we got into the rabbit so he could drive me home. It was silence when he drove me back but there was no need to fill the silence. **

**He walked me to my door and gave me a goodnight kiss. **

"**I will see you tomorrow." **

**I smiled at him, "Okay." **

**I watched him walk back to his car and I smiled at him one more time before I opened my front door and went inside. I went upstairs and went to bed because I knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.**

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

_**Should Nessie and Jacob go to high school or not? I'm on the fence about having them go to school or not. So what do you guys think? **_

Goodbye 2010 Hello 2011... Happy New Years Everybody!


	16. Chapter 16 Really Emmett Can We Drop It?

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – Here is an update. It was a fast two weeks but i started school again but i still had time to write a chapter. I want to thank all of my readers who hasn't stopped reading this story. I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 16 - "Really, Emmett. Can we drop it?"**

**~Next Day~**

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**I meet Carlisle downstairs in the living room the next day because he wanted to run the tests at the hospital because they had better equipment then he did. On the way to the hospital we talked about little things like the weather and how my party went. I wasn't worried about getting tests done because I have been getting them regularly since I was born just to made sure that I was growing alright.**

**It did sort of make me nervous that we are running the tests at the hospital and not in his office that is at the house already. When we got to the hospital he didn't waste any time starting the tests. **

**About two hours later he was done running tests. We got back in the car and headed home. **

**I asked the question that has been on my mind all day,"So when will the test results be in?" **

"**In a week or two but I'm sure that everything is fine." **

"**Yeah, I know but I just want to know for sure." **

**I stared out of the window and then I turned to him. **

"**If there is something wrong, I want you to tell my parents and then tell me but don't tell Jacob. I don't want Jacob to know." **

"**Okay." Carlisle nods his head, "but you are fine. Don't worry about it." **

"**I won't." I smiled at him and turned back to the window. **

**It was only noon when we returned back to the house and Jacob wasn't going to be here until 3pm because he is doing alpha stuff. I had to find a way to kill three hours.**

**I went into the living room and saw Emmett sitting there watching a football game on t.v. **

**I sat down on the couch next to him. **

"**Hey, Emmett." **

"**Hey, Nessie." He turned back to watch the game.**

"**Who do you want to win?" **

"**The steelers." **

"**Okay." I tried to watch the game for a few minutes but I got bored. **

"**Are the steelers the black and yellow team?" **

"**Yes." **

"**They are losing to the black and orange team." **

**Emmett just shook his head at me,"Thank you for reminding me Nessie." **

"**Your welcome." I said laughing. The game went on a commercial and Emmett turns to me. **

"**What do you want Nessie?" **

"**Nothing." **

**He looked at me like he didn't believe me. **

"**Nessie, I know that you know more about football then you are letting on because you watch it with Jacob." **

**I shrugged my shoulders,"Yeah I do, but he's Bengals fan." **

"**Of course he is." **

**I decided to change the subject because he could get touchy when it came to sports. **

"**Where's everyone at?" **

"**Rosalie went with Alice and Jasper to go hunting." **

**I looked at him weird normally he always hunts with Rosalie. **

"**Why didn't you go?" **

"**Because the game was on." **

"**Alice could have just told you who would win." **

**He crossed his arms, "She did." **

"**I take it that the Bengals win." **

**He didn't answer and he started watching the game again. We watched the game for a few more minutes and the Bengals scored. The Bengals were now beating the steelers by two touchdowns. **

**He flipped off the tv, "So where is Jacob at? I thought you two were glue at the hip." **

"**He is doing alpha stuff until three." **

"**That sucks." He nudged me with his elbow, "I heard that you guys are an item." **

"**Yeah, we are an item." I said laughing, "Do you know where my parents are?" **

"**Well since I haven't seen them all day. I don't think they have left their bedroom and you know what that means." **

"**Eww." I covered up my ears because I didn't want to hear anymore of what he had to say about my parents. **

"**All come on Nessie, How do you think that you got here?" **

"**Really, Emmett. Can we drop it?"**

"**I guess." Emmett grumbled.**

**~Jacob's p.o.v~**

**When I started doing rounds the next morning I noticed that Seth and Madison was not getting along. She was ignoring him completely but neither of them were thinking about it so I couldn't find out what happen. Seth did tell me that he wanted to talk to me after rounds. **

**About three hours later rounds was over and I headed back to my house. Seth followed me back to my house. **

**We phased and walked back to my house. **

"**Jacob, what I did was wrong?" **

**I shook my head, "No, I shouldn't have freak out on you because you can't help." **

"**Maybe, but I would have done the same if it was Leah." We both laughed. **

"**Are we cool?" **

**Before I could answer I heard a door swing open and Madison glared at us. She bumps into to Seth as she walks by us but doesn't say a thing to either of us. She walks into the forest without looking back. **

"**Yeah, we are cool but I can't say the same for my sister." **

"**I really messed it up with her." **

"**Yeah, well fix it," I started laugh, " I can't believe you thought I would be with Leah." **

**Seth shrugged his shoulders, "It could have happen but now that I think about it Leah wouldn't give you the time of day." **

"**True." I laughed. **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**We rode in Jacob's car to the mall in Seattle. When he picked me up I told him that I wanted to go shopping. I need to get new clothes now that I am fully grown. **

**It takes less than an hour for us to drive to the mall. Jacob parked the car and was about to get out but I stopped him. **

"**Wait, don't get out of the car." **

"**Why? Nessie what's wrong?" **

"**Nothing," I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me, "I just haven't kissed you yet." I pressed my lips to his and I felt like I was in heaven. I kissed him softly and after a few seconds and then pulled away. **

"**Now we can go." I jumped out of the car and looked at him and he seem to frozen in the spot that I kissed him. **

"**Are you coming, Jacob?" **

"**Yeah." He snapped out of it and got out of the car,"So what store do you want to go to first?" **

"**My favorite store." **

"**Which is?" **

"**You'll see." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the mall. **

**~Jacob p.o.v~**

**Nessie dragged me into a girlie store called Deb and started searching through all the racks. I sat down in a chair by the dressing room and waited for her to try on her clothes. **

**The first outfit that she tried on was a pair of tight jeans and a simple black shirt. It was so simple but she looked stunning. **

"**You look stunning." **

**She smiled at me and went back into the dressing room. She tried on about six more outfits and she looked perfect in all of them. **

"**Nessie, you look perfect in anything." **

"**Thanks, I'm just going to try one more thing." **

**I watched her grab a green dress off a rack and take it into the dressing room with her.**

**A minute later I heard her calling for me. **

"**Jacob, can you come here for a minute?" **

"**Sure." I walked over to the dressing room that she was in and she opened the door and I saw her standing in the green dress. **

**She turned around so her back was to me. **

"**Can you zip me up?" **

"**Yeah." **

**I took a step into the dressing room and closed the door behind me. I felt her shiver when my hand touched her bare back. I slowly zipped up her dress. **

**After I was done she started looking at herself in the mirror. The dressed hang to her body in all the right places. **

"**What do you think?" **

"**You look irresistible." **

**She took a step toward me and now we were only inches from each other. **

"**Really?" **

**I was loss for words so I just nodded my head. Then I crushed my lips to hers. She started kissing me back. I bit down gently on her bottom lip and she began to kiss me harder. We pulled apart to caught our breath. **

"**You need to get out of the dressing room before I get kicked out my favorite store." **

"**Okay." I pouted. **

**I helped her unzip her dress and then left the dressing room so she could change. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I am trying to make the chapters longer. I still haven't decided if Nessie and Jacob should go to high school so if you want to give me suggests thats fine. I am reading your guys reviews and trying to make the story better for you guys. Thanks to everyone who suggested something last time.

I'm bringing in two new characters in this story and I need to a boy and girl name. I['m looking for a very unique names and I thought that i would just ask you guys what you guys think?

Also where should nessie and jacob take a trip to besides paris?

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17 Can the Devil go to Heaven?

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it! I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys! :)

**Chapter 17 - "Can the Devil go to Heaven?" **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**After we left my favorite store we walked around the mall. I didn't know which store to go in next. **

**I gasped when I saw a new costume shop. I loved trying on costumes. **

**When I gasped Jacob stopped walking and looked at me with a worried look until he realized that I was looking at the new costume shop. **

**He laugh," Come on." I smiled as he went into the costume shop with me following behind him. **

**We went to the couples costumes and looked at all the choices. We grabbed a few costumes and got two dressing rooms next to each other so we could talk back and forth and come out at the same time. The first outfit that I put on was an angel costume to go with an angel and devil couple costume. It took me some time to put on the wings but I finally got it. **

"**Jacob, Are you ready?" **

"**Yeah, I can't wait for you to see me in this Indian costume." **

"**What? I'm in the angel costume change into the devil costume." **

"**Okay or you could change into the cowgirl costume?" **

"**Uh, no I put on angel wings so you are changing?" **

"**Fine." **

**Two minutes later Jacob was finished changing into his devil costume and he told me. **

"**Okay, on the count of three." **

"**Okay." **

**I started to count,"One... Two... Three..." **

**On three Jacob and Nessie both stepped out of the dressing rooms and turned to each other. Jacob was the first one to speak.**

"**Well, I have died and gone to heaven because you are the most beautiful angel I have seen." I started to laugh that was so corny but sweet. **

"**Can the devil go to heaven?" **

"**I will if I can be with you." **

**I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the wall long mirror that was outside of the dressing room. We both looked great and I couldn't wait to try on the other costumes. **

**We went back into the dressing rooms.**

"**Nessie, which costume now?" **

"**Batman and Robin." **

**We tried on costumes for another hour. It was so fun and we even decided to buy a couple of them. We took our costumes to the checkout to buy them. **

**The lady gave us a big smile and started scanning our costumes. She started a conversion with us. **

"**Did you guys have fun picking out your costumes?" **

**I was a little surprise by her question but I answered her. **

"**Yeah, we had a blast." **

"**Good, so have you ever modeled before?" **

**I laughed, "No, why?" **

"**Because we are looking for a few people to model our new costumes and you guys seem to look great in everything that you tried on and I was wondering if you would be interested." **

**I looked at Jacob and he just shrugged his shoulders. **

"**So, if you are interested I just need to talk to the boss and I could call you let you know." **

"**Okay." I gave her my phone number and left the store in shock. **

**I can't believe that just happen. Someone wanted Jacob and I to model for them. I guess anything can really happen. **

**~Jacob p.o.v~**

**A couple of hours later we were driving back to Nessie's house. It was getting late and I knew that she was falling asleep. She curled up against the door and I could hear her breathing deepen. **

**I looked over at the girl that I loved. I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone until I imprinted on her. The moment I saw her it was like my whole world stopped and nothing else mattered but her. She makes me want to be a better person. **

**We were about five minutes from her house when I heard her starting to wake up. **

"**Sorry I fell asleep." **

"**It's alright, I like watching you sleep." I looked over at her and she was smiling at me. I smiled back at her. **

"**So, why do you think you are so tired?" **

**She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but its been a long day." **

"**Yeah." I wanted to ask her how her morning went because I knew that Carlisle was running tests on her but she looked out the window and I noticed that the bags under her eyes has gotten darker over the past week. It looked like she hasn't been sleeping that well. I wonder what has been keeping her up at night.**

**I pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. I saw her about to get out of the car because I always walked her to her door. **

"**Nessie." **

**She turned to look at me, "Yeah." **

"**Will you promise me something?" **

"**Anything." **

**I was hoping that she would say that.**

"**Will you get some more sleep because you look really tired?" **

**She took her hand and put it on my cheek. **

"**I will if you will." I looked at her in the eyes.**

"**I promise you I will try to get more sleep." **

"**Good, because you have horrible bags under your eyes." **

**We both started laughing. She started to grin and I wondered what she was thinking. **

"**Jacob, if I ask you to do something would you do it?" **

"**Yeah, anything." **

"**Would you go into the woods and phase so I can see if your nails stay pink when your in wolf form?" **

**I groaned, "I thought you forgot about that." **

"**Nope." she said laughing. **

"**Okay." **

**We got out of the car and I headed towards the woods. **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**I leaned against the car and waited for Jacob to come out of the forest.**

**About 10 seconds later a wolf came out of the forest and made his way towards me. **

"**You know I never thought I would see a wolf with pink nails." Jacobs wolf form just shook his head at me. **

"**Okay now that I know that it worked you can go phase back." **

**I watched Jacob's wolf form run into the forest and then Jacob come out a few seconds later. **

"**You know pink is your color." **

"**Sure it is." I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me. **

"**It is." **

**I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me. He leaned his head down and kissed me. I wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. A few seconds later we pulled apart to catch our breath. **

"**Okay, give me a minute to run into the house and get the nail polish remover so you can remove the pink polish." **

"**Okay." **

**I ran into the house and upstairs to my bathroom. I grabbed the nail polish remover and went back outside to meet Jacob who was waiting patiently by his car. **

"**Here you go." I handed him the bottle. I knew that he couldn't wait to get the polish off. **

"**Thank you, It's getting late." **

"**I know." **

"**Don't forget about our promise." **

"**I won't." Jacob kissed me again but slower this time. **

"**Good night Nessie." **

"**Night, Jacob." **

**I went into my house and I heard Jacob drive off. **

**I walked into the living room and saw my parents sitting on the couch talking.**

**When I entered the room they looked at me. **

"**Hey, sweetie."**

"**Hey, mom." I walked over to the couch and sat on the couch arm and faced my parents. **

"**Did you have fun with Jacob?" **

"**Yeah, I did." **

"**He brought you back sorta of late." **

"**Dad, It's like midnight." I looked at him with disbelief. I knew that he was having a hard time accepted Jacob and I together but I am going to see Jacob no matter what. **

**I saw my mom hit my dad on the shoulder and gave him a glare that I knew meant to be nice.**

"**Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you."**

**They looked at me curiously but then both nodded.**

"**I want to talk about my future." **

"**Nessie, you are still young." **

"**I know, but dad I know that you wanted to me to go to high school and then college but I don't think I want to." **

"**What do you mean that you don't want to go to school?" He looked angry. **

**My mom laid a hand on his chest to calm him down and then she turned to me. **

"**Nessie, how about you take a night to think about this and will talk about it tomorrow?" **

"**I've already thought about it." **

"**Then take another night." **

**I looked at my mom with disbelief. **

"**Fine." I stormed out up to my room. I can't believe that they won't just hear me out. I reached under my bed and pulled out a sketch book. I flipped through the pages to a fresh page and grabbed a pencil and started sketching. I can't believe that my dad could read my mind but had no idea what I really wanted to do with my life. **

**~Bella p.o.v~**

**I watched Nessie leave the room and turned back to Edward. **

"**She is going to go to school."**

**I shook my head, "We are not going to make her do something that she will hate." **

**Edward glared at me, "Why do you always disagree with me?" **

"**I don't I just want the best for our daughter." **

**We both stood up and I crossed my arms. **

"**Like I don't?" **

**I shook my head at him,"I never said that." **

"**I think I know our daughter better then you." **

"**Why? Because you can read her mind." **

"**Yeah." **

"**Well, just because I can't read her mind doesn't mean that I don't know her and I bet by now she can't control her thoughts so you don't know what she is thinking." **

**I watched Edward as her tried to read her mind and he realized that I was right. His face fell. **

"**I told you so." I walked past him and out of the door. **

**I walked to the cottage I had a feeling that Edward was not coming to the cottage tonight.**

**I hate to fighting with him but I wasn't going to just back down. We just haven't been the same couple that we were seven years ago. We argue about the smallest things just to feel something. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I am reading your guys reviews and trying to make the story better for you guys. Thanks to everyone who suggested something last time. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18 Why Should I believe You?

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – Here is another chapter but it's really short. I know it has been a long time but I have been really busy and when I had time I got writers block but I wrote two chapters and this is one of them. I will post the other one tomorrow(March 29,2011). This chapter is short but this was the best place to stop it. I hope you guys like it! :)

**Chapter 18 - "Why should I believe you?" **

**~Jacob p.o.v ~**

**I drove back to my house and got home a little after midnight. Billy and Madison were already sleep when I came in. I went to my room and took a shower. It has been a long day.**

**When I got out of my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look really tired with the bags under my eyes. I had nothing to do tomorrow but rounds.**

**I put on a pair of basketball shorts and looked at the clock that read 2:00am. I heard rain coming down outside. I laid down on my bed listening to the rain and fell asleep. **

**A few hours later I heard a knock on my front door.**

**I groaned and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. Who is at the door at four in the morning? **

**I got up and went to answer the door. **

**I opened the door to see Seth standing there dripping wet. **

"**Seth, What the hell? Do you know that it is four in the morning?" **

"**I need to talk to Madison and she won't talk to me." **

**I looked at Seth standing there looking depressed and I could tell that he was hurting. **

"**Wait here and I will go get her." **

**I closed the door and went to Madison's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it. I thought that she was asleep but I saw a book on her bed and knew that she was up reading or she could have fallen asleep with the book on her bed. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. **

"**Did I wake you up?" **

"**No, I couldn't go to sleep because Seth won't stop calling me." **

"**Then why won't you answer him." **

**She glared at me, "He hurt me when he told me that he didn't want to be with me." **

"**He didn't mean it." **

**She crossed her arms,**"**How do you know?" **

**I shrugged my shoulders,"Maybe, b****ecause he is outside wanting to talk to you."**

**She shook her head, "Tell him to go home." **

"**No! Madison, you need to talk to him and if you don't then you might have 5am rounds with Seth for the next three months." **

"**You wouldn't dare." I shrugged my shoulders at her. **

"**Ugh, I hate you." she pushed pass me and headed outside to talk to Seth. **

**I headed back to room to go to sleep. She will thank me someday. **

**~Madison p.o.v~**

**I opened the front door to see Seth sitting on my porch steps soaked head to toe. I closed the door behind me and he turned around to see me standing there. **

"**Madison, I'm sorry." **

"**Why should I believe you?" I walked pass him and off the porch into the rain towards the woods. **

**He ran after me and stood in front on me. **

"**You should believe me because I only did it because Jacob didn't want us together and I know that it was stupid. Madison, it always killed me to lie to you." **

**I crossed my arms, "Then don't lie to me again." **

**"I won't." **

**I stared at him,**"**Is that all?" **

"**No, Madison. It's not all," Seth took a second to think about what he wanted to say and then he continued,"I'm scared because I've known you like a week but I have very strong feelings for you. It hurts whenever we are apart and I just want to be with you." **

**I didn't know what to say to Seth. I feel the same way and I'm scared too. It's only been a week but I guess imprinting really is like love at first sight. **

"**Madison, please forget me." **

**Seth seemed to be holding his breath until I finally answered him. **

"**I forgive you." **

**I couldn't stand to mad at him for another minute. **

**He smiled at me and then kissed me. I immediately started kissing him back. My hand ran over his chest to his heart. Both of our hearts were pounding when we broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. Then our lips met again and he pulled me closer to him. His lips left mine and started kissing my neck. I ran my hand through his hair. **

**He picked me up and softly laid me down on the ground with him laying on top of me. The ground was muddy and wet but I didn't care. Seth kissed me on the lips again and we laid there together in the pouring rain. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and just to let you guys know I will be writing a sequel to this story and I am really looking forward to it but it's still going to be awhile because I have to finish this story first. I feel really bad that I haven't updated in so long but I'm not going to just quit the story. I hope you guys can understand that.


	19. Chapter 19 You Look Clean

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

** *Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – Here is the other chapter that I wrote. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 19 - "You look clean" **

**~Madison p.o.v~**

**I woke up in Seth's arms and smiled. I looked over at him and sat up. Our clothes were covered in mud but it was worth it. **

**I heard footsteps coming towards and I shook Seth awake. **

"**Seth, wake up." Seth sat up and smiled at me. He was covered in mud too. **

"**Good Morning." Seth leaned in and tried to kiss me but I push him away. **

"**No." He looked hurt. **

"**I think Jacob is walking toward us." **

"**So what?" Seth leaned in to kiss me again. **

"**No." I laughed at him and pushed him away, "What if he catch us?" **

**Seth looked at me like I was crazy,"Madison he knows about us." **

"**I know but look at us. We are covered in mud and my hair is all messed up." **

**Seth shrugged his shoulders,"All we did was kiss." **

"**Yeah but it looks bad." **

"**Okay, fine. What should we do?" **

**I heard the footsteps getting closer. **

"**Run." We both jumped up and started running into the woods. **

**I know that it was silly to ran from Jacob but he just accepted Seth and I being together and I didn't want him to jump to conclusions. **

**We ran about a couple miles away and waited for ten minutes. **

**When I knew that Jacob wasn't following us I turned to Seth. **

"**I should be going." **

"**Why?" He wrapped his arms around my waist. **

"**Because I have been out all night and I know that Billy and Jacob is wondering why I am." **

"**True, I will see you tonight." **

**He kissed me goodbye on the lips and then we headed our separated ways. **

**~Nessie p.o.v~ **

**I looked over at my clock and it read 11:30am. I slept for over ten hours. **

**I got up and took a shower. **

**I need to go shopping for materials that I need to complete my designs so I can start making them. I want to be a fashion designer and start to my own clothing line but no one knows that even Jacob has no idea. **

**I don't know how I got into fashion maybe I hang out with Alice too much. It all started two years ago when Alice took me to fashion show and I got to meet one of fashion designers and she was so sophisticated and professional. I asked her what her favorite part of her job was she said seeing someone wearing on your designs. I want to see someone wearing my designs. **

**I put on a pair jeans and a black t-shirt. I went downstairs and into the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch reading a book. It was weird that my mom wasn't sitting next to him but I did hear them fighting last night. **

**I walked in and he looked up at me.**

"**Hey, dad. I'm going to go for a ride. I will be back later." **

"**Okay, just don't be back to late." **

"**I won't." I grabbed a jacket just in case it got chilly and headed out to my car. I love my new car that my parents got me for my birthday. My car is a black Mitsubishi eclipse.**

**I climbed into my car and headed to Seattle because that is where I can get all my supplies at a fabric and crafts mall. **

**~Jacob p.o.v~**

**I got up the next morning and headed towards the forest for rounds. I heard some noises but I ignored it because it sounded just like a few raccoons. I phased and started doing my rounds. **

**When my rounds were over I went back to my house and jumped in the shower to wash off. I got dressed and went to my kitchen to get something to eat. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. **

"**Hey, dad." **

**He looked at me and sat down his newspaper. **

"**Jacob, have you talked to Madison today?"**

"**No, why?" **

"**Well, I just wondering why she was sneaking into the house this morning covered in mud." I shook my head. I have a bad feeling that that Madison was with Seth all night. **

"**I have no idea dad, maybe she went for a run." **

"**Yeah I never even thought of that." **

**He went back reading his newspaper and I heard Madison's bedroom door open and her walking towards the front door.**

"**I'm just going to be getting some fresh air if you guys need me for something." **

**I followed Madison outside and she was sitting down on the porch step.**

"**Hey, Madison, you look clean" **

**She looked confused, "What are you talking about?" **

"**Dad saw you sneaking in this morning covered in mud."**

"**Oh." **

"**Don't worry I covered for you." **

"**Thanks! What did you tell him?" **

"**I told him that you went for a run." **

**She smiled at me, "Thanks." **

"**No problem, so were you with Seth?" **

"**Yeah." **

**I took a deep breath and let it out. **

"**Jacob, I really glad that your a protective brother but you know as well as I do that Seth is a good guy."**

**I groaned,"Yeah, I know." **

**Madison laughed and I started laughing with her. **

"**Okay, so how are you and Nessie?" **

**At the sound of Nessie's name a smile appeared on my face. **

"**By the smile on your face, I take it that it's good." **

**I nodded my head, " yeah it's good." **

"**Well, if she ever hurts you then she will have to face me."**

**I just stared at her. She shrugged her shoulders, "What you can be the protective brother but I can't be the protective sister?"**

**I shook my head laughing, "No."**

"**Okay, fine." **

"**Are you going to see Seth today?" **

"**Yeah later, Are you going to see Nessie?"**

"**Maybe,"I shrugged my shoulders. **

**My phone went off and it was a text from Nessie,"or maybe not."**

**I closed my phone and looked ahead wondering how I was going to spend the rest of my day. **

**~Nessie's p.o.v~**

**I spent a couple of hours shopping for the materials that I needed. I brought a sewing machine to use when my family goes hunting. I know that it seems weird that I hide what I do with my family but you ever feel like a dream may seem silly to some people. You are afraid to let people see the real you for fear of them telling you that you will never success.**

**I know that my family would never think that but I'm still scared. I looked at the time and realized that it was still early but I wanted to get back so I could start making some of my designs. **

**I really wanted to see Jacob but I sent him a text that I am spending some time with my family and I will see him tomorrow. I got into my car and drove back to my house. **

**When I got back to my house. I knew that my whole family was in the house so I locked all of my materials in my car. I could sneak it in whenever they weren't there. **

**I went into the house and into the living room. **

**Everyone was sitting around either watching the t.v., talking, or reading. I noticed that my parents weren't talking to each other and was just sitting there like they were lost in thought. I knew that they were fighting because of the school thing. **

"**Mom, Dad, Can I talk to you guys in the kitchen?" **

**They both nodded and got up and followed me to the kitchen.**

"**This is about the school thing." **

"**Nessie-" **

"**No, dad listen. You have already taught me everything I would learn in school maybe more and I think I know what I want to do with my life." **

"**Nessie, you are so young." My dad shook his head at me, "A few years in school would do you good." **

**I shook my head at him. I looked at my mom and she just kept quiet in the corner,"Did you even listen to a word I said?" **

"**Yes and You are still going to school." **

"**I'm not going." **

"**Yes, You are." **

"**Mom." I looked at my mom and she just nodded her head at me. I can't believe that she is siding with my dad. **

"**Nessie, I'm not going to let you just not do anything and throw your life away." **

"**Throw my life away." I turned around and started walking away towards the front door. **

"**Nessie, where are you going?" **

**I shrugged my shoulders and glared at him,"To throw my life away." **

**I walked out the door slamming it behind me. I jumped in my car. I tried to not think about where I was going so my dad didn't read my mind but he could probably guess that I was going to the one place where I could find the one person who could make me feel better. **

**Jacob's. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20 The Garage

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot and the character Madison. **

A/N – Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 20 - "The Garage" **

**~Bella p.o.v~**

**I know that I should have probably said something but I didn't. Whenever Nessie ran out I knew that she was going to Jacob's. **

**After she stormed out Edward turned to me. **

"**So, where do you think she went?" **

**I shrugged my shoulders,"Jacob's" **

"**I guess we should give her some time." **

"**Yeah." I started to walk pass him when he grabbed my arm. **

"**Bella." He started to caress my cheek. **

"**Edward, Don't." **

**I stepped away from him and he looked hurt. **

"**You're still mad at me." **

**I shook my head, "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed." **

**He looked at me like he was confused, "Then why did you agree with me?" **

"**Because I'm done fighting. It's all we ever do anymore." **

"**That's not all we ever do." **

"**Really because we are fighting about not fighting." **

**He looked hurt,**"**I'm sorry." **

**I shook my head," It's my fault too." **

**He looked concerned, "How do we fix it?" **

**I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know." **

**~Jacob p.o.v~ **

**I was sitting on the couch watching t.v with my dad when I heard a knock on the door. **

"**I will get it." **

**I answered the door and Nessie was standing there with tears running down her face. Before I could say anything Nessie hugged me and started crying into my chest. I held her until she stopped crying. I was shaking slightly because it made me mad that someone hurt her so badly. **

**Whenever she was done crying we went into my house. **

"**Do you want to stay in the living room or we could hang in the garage?" **

"**Just let me freshen up and I will meet you in your bedroom so we can talk." **

"**Okay." Nessie headed towards the bathroom and I heard Billy hanging up the phone. I knew that he called the Cullen's house to tell them that Nessie was here. I headed towards my bedroom to wait for Nessie. **

**A few minutes later Nessie walked into my room and headed over to where I was sitting on the bed and started kissing me. She pushed me back on the bed and crawled on top of me and kept on kissing me. I kissed her back. She started kissing my neck and working her way down my chest as she took off my shirt. **

"**Nessie, wait." **

"**What?" She run her hand down my chest and she kept going lower and lower. **

**I grabbed her hand, "Nessie, please stop." **

**She looked at me confused, "Why?" **

"**Let's talk." **

"**You want to talk?" **

"**Yeah." I gently moved her off of me and put my shirt back on. **

"**Okay, what do you want to talk about?" **

"**Well for starters why did you show up at my doorstep in tears?" **

**She took a deep breath and looked at me,"I got into a fight with my parents." **

"**About what?" **

"**The future and how I don't want to go to school." **

"**Oh, okay." I nodded and waited for her to continue.**

"**My dad said that I was throwing my life away." **

**I started to shake a little just thinking about Edward hurting her when he said that. Nessie noticed that I was shaking and put a hand my chest. **

"**Jacob, Are you okay?" **

"**Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like to see you hurt." **

"**That's sweet." I smiled at her. **

"**Okay, so why don't want to go to school." **

**Nessie heisted and took a deep breath,"Promise not to laugh or call it silly." **

"**I promise." **

**She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to her car. She opened her car door and I saw a whole bunch of different color materials and a sewing machine. **

"**I want to be a fashion designer and design my own clothes." **

**I looked at Nessie and smiled. I knew that it was hard for her to share that to me but I think she could be a great fashion designer. **

"**I think that you could be the best fashion designer in the world." **

**I saw tears form in her eyes and started to worry,"Nessie, I'm sorry what did I do?" **

"**Nothing." she shook her head, "These are happy tears." She smiled at me and I hugged her. **

"**Jacob, you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life." **

**I kissed Nessie softly on the lips. We pulled away and I grabbed her stuff out of her car. She looked at me confused. **

"**I have a good spot for this stuff." **

**I started walking towards the garage and she followed me. I sat everything down on a work table. **

"**Jacob, why did you bring all my stuff in here?"**

"**I thought you could work here. I take it by your reaction when you told me that your parents don't know and I thought that if you worked on your dream here then you wouldn't have to try so hard to hide it. It might be a little dirty but we could clean it up."**

"**It's perfect. Your perfect." She gave me a quick kiss. **

"**Can I start now?" **

"**Of course." I smiled at her as she was basically jumping up and down with excitement. **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**After I calmed down I started sketching a new design on a piece of paper. After I finished sketching I looked at my design and I thought that it was the best design I have ever drawn. I looked at Jacob and he smiled at me as he sat there watching me.**

"**Are you going to watch me the whole time?" **

"**Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders. **

"**I have an idea." **

**He looked at me confused,"What?" **

"**I think you should build another car." Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. **

"**Jacob, just think about it. You have all these car parts in here and then we can both work on something that we love to do." **

**He seem to be considering it. **

"**Please, Jacob, I really want you to build a car." **

"**Okay, I will do it." **

"**Yay!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Okay, let's get to work." I heard him laugh at me but then he started sorting through his tools. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21 You Hypocrite

**Total Eclipse of My heart **

***Disclaimer -I own nothing but the plot.**

A/N – Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 21 - "You Hypocrite" **

**~Madison p.o.v~**

**We were laying on Seth's couch together. Seth looked at me and smiled.**

"**So how was your day been today?" **

**I laughed, "pretty good except for this morning." **

"**What happen this morning?" **

"**Well, my dad caught me sneaking into the house this morning covered in mud." **

"**What?" I felt Seth's body tense up and he sat up. **

"**Don't worry, Jacob covered for us." **

**Seth looked confused, "Jacob?" **

**I decided to tease him,"Yeah, you know Jacob, He's my brother and the alpha of this wolf pack that we are in." **

"**Oh, really?" Seth jumped on top of me and started tickling me and I started laughing. **

"**Seth, stop. I can't breath." **

**He kept tickling me because he knew that I lying and I could breath but I couldn't stop laughing. **

"**Seth, come on, stop it." **

**Seth stopped tickling me and I sat up.**

"**So, what did you do all day?" **

"**Nothing really, but I know what I want to do right now" **

"**What?" **

"**I will give you one guess." Seth leaned in a kissed me and I started kissing him back. After a few minutes we pulled apart for air. **

"**This is what I wanted to do too." **

**He smiled, "Good." and he kissed me again. **

**~Five hours later~**

**~Jacob's p.o.v~**

**I had all of my old car plans for when I made the rabbit laid out in front of me. I almost forgot how I made the rabbit because it has been so long ago but I do know that it took me like two years to make it and that was when I would work on it all the time. **

**I looked out of the garage window and could tell by the moon that it was after midnight. **

**I looked at Nessie and she was pinning together some purple silk fabric. It looks like she was making a dress. **

"**Nessie, it's getting late." **

"**Yeah, I thought I would stay here for the night."**

"**Oh, okay, what about your parents?"**

**She didn't answer and I knew that she was still mad at them for earlier. **

"**Nessie, I don't want them to get mad at us." She shrugged her shoulders, "They said no sleeping over." **

**She stopped sewing and looked at me. **

"**Jacob, they hurt me and I don't feel like facing them tonight." **

"**Okay." **

**She smiled at me and started sewing again. **

**I need to get some new materials to start building the new car. I think I'm going to build a blue rabbit. **

**I yawned and realized that if I was tired that Nessie must be getting tired too. **

"**Hey, are you almost ready to call it a night?" **

**She looked down at her dress and I know that she wanted to finish it but that might take her all night or longer. **

"**You can work on it in morning but we should really get some sleep."**

"**Okay, fine." **

**~Nessie p.o.v~ **

**We headed to Jacob's room and the first thing that Jacob did was go to his drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that I can sleep in. He handed me the clothes and stepped outside his room for me to change. I changed out of my clothes and into his. **

**Whenever I finished getting dressed I opened his bedroom door so he could come in. I crawled under the covers and looked at Jacob. **

**Jacob was standing there debating whether to sleep on the floor or in the bed with me. **

"**Jacob, we can share the bed." **

"**I have to change first," he grabbed his clothes, "and you don't have to wait on me to come back." He said laughing knowing that I wouldn't listen and wait on him anyways. **

**Jacob started towards the bathroom and I sit up, "Don't I get a good night kiss?" **

"**Of course you do." **

**He walked toward me and gave me a soft kiss. **

"**Good night, Nessie." **

"**Night, Jake." **

**I watched him walk out the bedroom door with a smile on my face. I waited until Jacob got back and curled up in his arms and fell asleep. **

**~Bella p.o.v~**

**I was sitting on my bed in the cabin reading Wuthering Heights. I heard Edward open the cabin door and I knew that he would want to talk. **

**He walked to the bedroom and stood in the doorway. I put my book down. He was the first one to speak. **

"**Do you think she is staying the night at Jacob's?" **

**I nodded my head, "Yeah, but Billy is there with them." **

"**Well, that's good." **

"**Yeah." **

**Edward left the doorway and went to sat down on the bed. **

"**Bella, can we talk?" **

**I shrugged my shoulders,"About what?" **

**Edward took my hand, "Bella I want to make things better between us." **

"**Okay, I have a few ideas on things that we could try to make it better but you might hate me for a few of them." **

**He shook his head at me, "Never." **

**~The next morning~ **

**~Jacob p.o.v~**

**I woke up with Nessie was in my arms. I looked at the clock and realized that it was after 11. I tried not to wake Nessie as I slide out of bed. I headed towards the kitchen to fix us breakfast. **

**I knew that my dad went to Charlie's for the day. I started frying some eggs and I was almost done when Madison came in and sat down. **

"**Are you fixing me breakfast or is this for Nessie?" **

"**Sorry it's for Nessie." She shook her head at me. **

"**Okay, so you can have someone spend the night so does that mean Seth can spend the night with me?"**

**I shook my head, "No." **

**She gasped at me,"You hypocrite." **

"**Look, I'm sorry but it would be so weird if Seth spend the night because your my sister." I started putting the eggs on two different plate and handed one plate to Madison and started frying some more eggs for me. **

"**Thanks but you use that excuse for everything." **

**I smiled at her, "I know." **

**All of a sudden Nessie came bouncing in the room. **

"**Jacob, the boss said that they want us to model." **

"**Really?" **

"**Yeah we are suppose to go to their store tomorrow night." **

"**Sweet " I wrapped my arms around Nessie and gave her a quick kiss. I wasn't that excited to model but if it would make Nessie happy I would do it. **

**I heard someone clear their throat and realized that Madison was still in the room. I let go of Nessie and handed her a plate of food. **

"**I made you breakfast." **

"**Thank you." She took the breakfast and sat down next to Madison. **

"**Okay, what model thing are you guys talking about?" **

**I was about to explain but Nessie beat me to it. **

"**We are going to be modeling Halloween Costumes for a new Costume store at the mall." **

"**That sounds cool." **

"**I know." Nessie said. **

**I finished cooking and sat down to talk to Madison and Nessie while we all ate. **

**~Nessie p.o.v~**

**After I finished breakfast I headed back to my house. I knew that my parents were going to be mad at me but there is nothing I can do now to change that. **

**I parked my car in the garage and went into my house. I went to the living room and saw my mom and dad sitting together on the couch. It was good to see that they weren't fighting anymore. **

"**Hey." I walk over to the couch and sit down on the couch arm. **

**My mom smiled at me, "Hey sweetie." **

"**Can we talk about this school thing? Just talk because I don't want to fight anymore." **

**My dad nodded, "Sure." **

"**All I am asking for is another year before I go to school but if in a year I have a good job then I don't go to school." **

**My dad thought about it for a few seconds, "Okay." **

**I smiled at him and gave them both a hug. **

*Please Review and Tell me what you think!

I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	22. Chapter 22 Smile

**Chapter 22**

**The next day**

**Nessie p.o.v **

**I was pacing around my house waiting on Jacob to come pick me up so we could head to the mall. I still haven't told my parents that I am going to model at a Halloween store. I didn't want to be late for the photo shoot and Jacob wasn't here yet. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jacob. There was no answer and I got his voice mail. I heard Jacob's car pull in the driveway and I run outside and jump in his car. **

**He laughed at me, "I take it that your just a little excited." **

"**Yeah." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Okay, let's go." **

**Jacob smiled at me and we headed towards the mall. **

**Bella p.o.v **

**I was in the living room with Edward. We were sitting on the couch together. **

**We weren't talking but I knew that we were both thinking about Nessie. **

"**Why is she pacing like that?" **

**I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know." **

**I saw Edward try to focus on Nessie's thoughts but they just made him more confused.**

"**What is she thinking about?" **

"**Halloween costumes." **

**I looked at him like he was going crazy. "Are you sure that something is not broken up there?" I tapped softly on his head. **

"**No." **

"**Okay, I'm just checking because you can't read Nessie's mind anymore and you're never been ever to read mine." **

**Edward stopped trying to read Nessie's mind, "I think she has mastered keeping her thoughts hidden so I can't read them." **

"**Well, she is a teenager girl and I don't think she wants her dad knowing her every thought." **

"**I know." He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. **

"**I know, it must be hard for you not being able to read her thoughts but maybe it's for the best." **

"**How?" **

"**Well, you won't have to know the details when she kisses Jacob." **

**He starts shaking his head, "Ew, why did you put that image in my head?" **

**I laughed at him and then I got an idea on how to get his mind off of Nessie pacing in the next room. **

"**I know how I can get your mind off of that." **

**He looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me, "How?" **

**I straddled him and kissed him, "But we have to wait until Nessie's leaves." **

"**Then what?" **

**I put my lips to his because I didn't want Nessie to hear that we were talking about her. We kissed for a few minutes until we heard Nessie rush out the door. **

"**So what can we do now?" **

"**I was thinking that we could visit our meadow. We used to spend hours there together before we got married." **

"**Okay," He looked disappointed, **

**I got off of his lap, "Your disappointed." I knew that he thought sex but I but I feel like that's all our relationship has turned to. **

**He shrugged, "I thought you changed your mind." **

"**No." I shook my head. He could tell that I was a little mad at him. **

"**I'm sorry but you started kissing me and I thought you changed your mind."**

"**So we can't even kiss anymore without you thinking about sex." **

**He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm a guy." **

"**Your using that lame excuse. This is why I think we need to take a break from sex." **

**He nodded his head and then gave me a hug, "I'm sorry." **

"**It's okay." I hugged him back. **

"**So you wanted to go to the meadow?" **

**I smiled at him, "Yes." **

"**Okay, let's go." **

**Jacob p.o.v **

**Nessie and I walked hand and hand into the mall. She was practicality bouncing with excitement. We walked into the store and they had a back drop and lights set up in part of the store. I was so busy looking around that I didn't notice the store manager come up to us. **

"**Hello, my name is Ronald. I'm so happy to meet you guys." **

**I shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you too." **

" **We are going to do a photo shoot today with a back drop but go outside tomorrow and have another photo shoot. Is that okay?" **

**I looked at Nessie and she nodded at me.**

"**Yes, it's fine." Ronald smiled at us. **

"**Okay, time to get you guys to makeup." **

**Nessie p.o.v **

**After makeup they took me into a dressing room. I thought that they would give me an outfit and let me put it on but there was hands everywhere helping me change. All I really did was stand there and they basically changed me. **

**The first costume that I wearing was a red and black corset dress with black heels. I thought it was irony because I was suppose to be a vampire. They gave me fake vampire teeth to put in and lead in out of the dressing room. When I saw Jacob he was just in a black button up shirt and a pair of jeans. I wondered why he wasn't in a costume but before I could asked him the photographer started talking. **

"**Okay, Nessie you are a vampire and your attacking Jacob but before we do that I want to get some single shots of just you. **

**I nodded my head and smiled at Jacob before I went to the middle of the backdrop and waited on the photographer. The camera started flashing and all the poses that I did just seemed to come naturally. **

"**Okay, Nessie we got the shot. Let's bring in Jacob." **

**If I thought that posing by myself was easy then posing with Jacob was like breathing. The lights started flashing and I grabbed Jacob by the front of his shirt and stared into his eyes while licking my lips. The lights kept flashing and I leaned in like I was going to kiss him but I bit his lip and ripped open his shirt. The lights kept flashing. **

"**Okay, a few more shots." **

**Jacob was facing the front and I climbed on his back. He held my legs so I wouldn't fall and I let one of my hands fall on his bare chest. The camera started flashing again. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side to reveal his bare neck. I bite his neck and I could taste his blood in my mouth. A few seconds later the camera stopped flashing and I jumped off of Jacob's back. **

"**Jacob, I'm sorry." **

"**It's fine, " He wiped off of his blood with a ripped part of his shirt and the bite mark was gone, "I heal fast, remember." **

**I laughed, "I do now." **

**They pulled us both back to the dressing rooms.**

**Edward p.o.v **

**Bella and I run hand in hand to our meadow. She was smiling the whole time. I forgot how much I loved her smile.**

"**It's still so beautiful here?" **

"**Why wouldn't it be?" I asked her curiously. **

"**It's been seven years." **

**I looked at her confused, "And?" **

**She shrugged her shoulders, " A lot can change in seven years." I knew that she was talking about us and all I wanted to do is turn back time and do it right this time. **

"**Bella, " I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I love you and I promise you that we are going to get back to the way that we were." **

**She smiled at me, "Better than we were." **

**I nodded at her, "Better." **

**Madison pov **

**I was sitting in my room reading when I heard a knock on my window. I got up and saw Seth standing outside my window. I opened my window and he climbed into my room. **

"**And why didn't you just knock on the front door?" **

"**Because I knew Billy wouldn't have let me come in your room." **

"**So you have been trying to get into my bedroom? Maybe my dad was right when he was talking about you early." **

"**What did he say?" **

**I smirked at him,"Guess."**

"**Well, it was probably something about how I'm just a horny teenager." **

"**Well, aren't you?" **

**He shook his head and sat down, "No, Billy used to love me but this past week he has been so hateful to me." **

"**It's because your dating his daughter now." **

"**Really, is she hot?" He asked joking. **

**I laughed at him and stood in front of him and put my arms around his neck, "smoking." **

"**Lucky me." **

**I let my lips linger in front of his before I finally kissed him. He immediately started kissing me back. He climbed on to Seth's lap and he leaned back on the bed. I started kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed my hand. **

"**Wait." **

**I looked at him confused, "What?" **

"**Your dad is coming." He picked me up and sat me down on the bed. As soon as he climbed out of the window my dad opened my door. I pretended to be laying down on my bed. **

"**Hey Madison, can I talk to you in the living room a few minutes?" **

"**Yeah, I will be right out." **

"**Okay," He turned to leave but pointed at the window," Tell Seth to use the front door next time and not your bedroom window." **

"**I will." My dad headed back to the living room and I went to my window. Seth came up to the window looking confused. **

"**I can't believe that he figured it out." **

"**Well that just means we have to been more careful." **

**Seth smiled at me, "We can do that." **

**I smiled at him, "I will call you later." **

**I gave him a quick kiss and went to the living room to talk to my dad. **

**I went to the living room and sat down across from my dad. **

"**So what did you want to talk about?" **

"**I was wondering if you remember your life before you were found in the woods." **

**I tried to think about my life before I ended up phased in the woods. I should have been able to remember some of it but I couldn't remember any of it. I could just remember who my birth mother was but thats it. I knew that I went was in foster homes but I can't remember anything about it. I haven't even thought about why I couldn't remember anything. **

**I gasped,"I can't remember anything." **

**My dad just nodded at me, "Do you remember if you were going to high school?" **

**I shook my head, "I don't remember." **

"**Okay, well I think you should finish high school here on the reservation." **

**I shook my head, "I can't." **

"**Madison." **

"**How can I finish school if I can't remember anything? And I don't want to go to another school where I know nobody." **

"**Okay,I can understand that so I want to talk to someone about your condition. I have already talked to a doctor and he wants to see you tomorrow."**

**The way that he said it make it sound like I was sick. I don't know why I couldn't remember my past and to tell you the truth I don't think I want to. This past week I haven't thought about my past and I have been happy so why does it matter. I wondered who the doctor was since it had to been someone who knew about the pack or I couldn't really tell them about my life. **

"**Who is it?" **

"**Carslie Cullen." **

"**Great a vampire." I rolled my eyes. **

"**I think he could help you and I really want you to go tomorrow with an open mind and we will talk about the school thing." **

"**Fine, is that all?" I knew that I was being rude but I don't want to have to someone picking through my mind.**

"**Yeah, thats all. Jacob will take you tomorrow to see Carlise and if you want Seth can come you." **

"**Okay." I went back to my room and laid down on my bed. I didn't expect to fall asleep but I did.**

**Jacob p.o.v **

**The rest of the photo shoot went by smoothly. Who knew that we would actually be good at this modeling thing but I am glad that I have a lot of self control because whenever Nessie bite me I almost lost it. It felt so good. She bite me before but never like this before. When the shoot was over we changed back into our street clothes and walked back to my car. Nessie had a hop in her step and I knew that she had a lot of fun modeling. It was getting late so I drove Nessie home and before we made it to her house she fell asleep and I looked at her and wondered how I got so lucky to get to call her mine. **

A/N

I realized that it has been almost three years since I have posted on this fanfiction and I believe that I am such a better writer now than I was when I wrote this story so I'm thinking I am going to try to rewrite this story. What you guys think? Comment and let me know.


End file.
